Redemption
by MattyJ
Summary: READ THE FINAL CHAPTER FIRST. THIS STORY IS BEING RE-WRITTEN and COMPLETED. After Aang saves the world and unites the nations... a Darkness from a new enemy rises to release the ultimate terror and to ELIMINATE Aang once and for all. Many plot twists. Canon ships. Main focus is Kataang and the story.
1. Prologue

**Redemption: Prologue-**

_ Run... Run was all he could think. Running from the darkness that had brought this upon this world._

_Earth... burning_

_Water... evaporating_

_Air... smoke filled_

_Fire... hell_

_The Firelord had been freed by a rebel team of Firebenders who remained loyal only to him and the old Royal Family. Ozai had finally fulfilled his dream..._

_The Earth Kingdom was an enormous ash tray... a waste land of near extinction. The world has been crumpled by the Evil fist of the Fire Nation... and Ozai had only one thing left to do..._

_Finish off Aang..._

_The Firelord rocketed at Aang with as much force as he could muster. Aang felt his power weakening... his soul drifting... his life fading _

_Ozai unleashed a brutal amount of Fire onto Aang as he hid inside of a rock.. praying that he could get out of his situation _

_But... he failed_

_Aang felt the Fire around him growing until it was enveloping his entire body_

_As the rock shattered.. all the world could do was let out a cry of agony as Aang was burned away in his own flesh... barely surviving_

_Aang could feel his body erupting in a burst of Fire that wouldnt go out_

_Firelord Ozai let out a final scream of rage as he laughed at Aang's burning soul_

_Aang had failed..._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Please stay with the story because what is happening is not what it appears to be! It will be a Romance/Adventure with much Horror near the end so please stay with the story!_


	2. Potential Hell

** Redemption**

**Chapter 1: Potential Hell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If i did, I would've explained Zuko's mother.

Author's Note: This is my first story so tell me whether I should continue with this or not! I want critical reviews! the good and bad so please give me all you got!

This Story takes place 6 Months after the War. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and the rest of the crew are all still friends and together

* * *

Aang woke up screaming that night

"No! This can't be happening!" screamed the Young Hero.

"Aang? AANG! What's the matter!" Katara yelled as she was sprinting into the room.

When Katara got to Aang's room, Aang had already realized that it was a dream.

"What happened?" asked a concerned Katara

"I had a dream that the Firelord had returned and that he had burned the Earth Kingdom to rubble and.." whispered Aang as he was collecting his thoughts.

"And what?" wondered Katara

"and... I was burned alive. i could feel myself dying and passing onto the Spirit World:... It was so real..." cried Aang

"Oh I'm so sorry you had to deal with that Aang.. but at least it was only a dream right?" worried Katara as she knew all about how the Avatar can see into the possible future.

"No.. it felt like i was there.. like I feel like it was real.. It could have been a vision.." said Aang as he faded off into his pillow

"Don't say that Aang! It can't be true! We will add security to Ozai's cell! whatever it takes right?" asked Katara as she walked to Aang's bed side.

"Right" said a now smiling Avatar

"Good! Now lets go get something to eat!" said Katara right after kissing Aang on his arrow

Aang smiled happily, knowing that whatever he saw, wasn't possible. He then headed into the Kitchen to greet good morning to his friends.

* * *

"Hey Screamy!" shouted an obnoxious Sokka "You gonna scream when I bake you your eggs today!"

"Sokka I'm a vegetarian remember? Said Aang with a wise tone

"Oh yeah I forgot that you were dumb like that!" mumbled Sokka as he had a big hump of eggs in his mouth.

"Oh shush Sokka give it a rest. Now where are Zuko and Toph?" questioned the blue eyed girl.

"Hot head went down to the market to grab some MEAT(looking at Aang) and Toph followed Zuko because... well i think we all know" stated Sokka

"Haha Toph has always had a thing for him ever since we became a group" laughed Aang

"I'm honestly surprised you ended up with Mr. Hero over here instead of the Dramatic Bad boy." remarked Sokka

"WHAT! I WOULD NEVER BE WITH ZUKO! And seriously the nerve it takes to say that while Aang is rig..." Katara paused as she noticed that Aang had left the room. Katara sprints out of the room

* * *

_Outside..._

"Stupid Sokka! Errr!" Aang lashed out while bending a rock and shattering it with his hand

"Aang..?" asked Katara in a saddened tone

"WHAT? Oh Katara! I'm so sorry I thought you were..!" paused Aang as he didn't want to criticize Sokka in front of his Sister

"It's fine.. are you ok..?" worried the Brunette girl

"Yeah...No. When Sokka said that.. it made me feel like I'm not good enough for you" said Aang in a soft voice

"(Smiling) Aang... your everything I need to live but all in one perfect person.." said Katara in a caring voice

"I'm far from perfect" Aang retaliated

"Not to me you aren't.. Your such a good man and you put your friends and loved ones before yourself." stated Katara

"You think so?" wondered Aang

"I know so" whispered Katara as she leaned in to kiss Aang

Aang and Katara kissed passionately for several minutes before finally hearing Toph talking to Zuko in the distance

"Hey guys!" yelled Zuko happily

"Yeah yeah Hey hey" said Toph with her usual attitude

"What did you get? anything fun" wondered Aang in a playful mood now that his best friend was back

"Actually yes! I got us a Pai Cho set and an old ball that we can kick around with our bending!" shouted an excited Zuko

Ever since the end of the war Zuko had become a much happier person overall. His anger had left him and he was at peace within himself.

"Well the Pai Cho set is mostly for Uncle but we can still try it out!" claimed Zuko

"Shouldn't you tell Zuko about your "dream"?" whispered Katara

"Oh yeah.." said a suddenly disappointed Aang

"Zuko... I have to tell you something... I had.. a vision.." said Aang

"A vision? what about?" wondered Zuko

Aang explained to Zuko the Vision and the threats that it could bring.

"DAMMIT! I knew everything was to good to be true! SHIT!" raged Zuko

"We need to secure Ozai... Now!" stated Katara intensely

"I'll send a messenger hawk to the Fire sages. I put them in charge while i was away. They can lock down my Father" Stated Zuko confidently

Sokka waltzes in "Sup people?"

"My father might break free! THATS WHAT'S "SUP"!" yelled an angered Zuko

* * *

Author's Note: Well what do you think of the first chapter? Please Review! I'd love to hear what you have to say! I feel this idea has a lot of potential so please have faith in my first story!


	3. The Fire Sages Message

** Redemption: Chapter 2- The Fire Sages Message**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, if i did Sokka wouldn't have lost his space sword

Author's Note: This chapter is more chill and has a twist at the end! This chapter is more descriptive. Enjoy!

* * *

_It's been three days since the Gaang sent a message to the Fire Sages about Ozai. Now the Gaang is waiting for their reply..._

_

* * *

_

_Playing with their new ball_

IM OPEN! screamed Sokka

Meanwhile Aang gets the ball and scores a point for the guys

Zuko gives Aang a high five "Nice catch Aang!"

"Piece of cake when you have Toph guarding you...AHHHH!" screamed Aang after getting launched in the air by Toph's Earthbending

"That'll teach him.." explained Toph

"Zuko I was WIDE OPEN!" yelled Sokka over dramatically

"Katara was ready to hit you on your butt with a tidal wave! besides you have no bending so your pretty much useless in this game" claimed Zuko

"I'M NOT USELESS!" exclaimed Sokka

In the distance Iroh calls everyone in for Lunch

* * *

"Katara and I will be there in 5 minutes!" shouted Toph

_Everyone leaves to inside of Zuko's Ember Island Estate for some grub_

_"What? Why? are you ok?" worried Katara as her motherly instincts came out_

_"Everything is fine Katara..it's just" Toph cut off_

_"Just what?" wondered the worried friend_

_"I like Zuko... but i don't think he likes me.. and even if he did.. I don't think he would want a relationship after... well... you know.. Mai" Said Toph Softly_

_"Oh yeah I had forgotten about that.. I had blocked that image out of my mind" remembered Katara as she closed her eyes in horror_

_"I think you should give it some time Toph. It still has to hurt for Zuko" said Katara_

_"I think so too.. how about we go eat and get off this subject okay?" asked Toph_

_"Ok" agreed Katara_

_

* * *

_

When the Gaang was all together and seated at the table, Iroh said grace

"Dear Ancient Spirits, thank you for all you have given us, thank you for returning the Avatar safely and bless everyone in this room. Amen"

"Thank You Uncle that was great" said Zuko

"Of course my nephew.. now LETS EAT!" shouted Iroh

"I'm down for that!" exclaimed Sokka

Meanwhile, Aang was getting a little hyper with Katara. Aang whispered in Katara's ear "Let's head to our room.." said Aang in a man voice

"Okay.." whispered Katara

"We aren't hungry right now so we'll just eat later" said Aang to everyone

"Oh no you do..oww!" cried Sokka as Zuko punched him "What was that for!"

"Let them be.. they haven't had much time together the past few days" explained Zuko

"I don't care! My little sister is not gonna go and get her...HMMPHHH" Sokka said before Zuko had muffled him with his hand

"Not in front of Toph! She is 13 for heaven sakes!" shouted the young Firelord

"I'm not as a unaware as you think I am. Sokka was gonna say get her cherry popped am I right?" claimed the Blind girl

Sokka and Zuko were dumbfounded as they watched the little girl pop a bite of melon in her mouth

* * *

_In the Bedroom..._

Aang carried Katara to his bed, kissing her neck as they sat down. Katara moaned with each kiss from the Avatar. She got on top of him and Aang began to make his approach towards her butt. Katara allowed Aang access and he immediately jumped to it. Katara couldn't help but let out moans of pleasure as he felt her nice ass. They continued to kiss softly and lovingly as they just wanted to feel each others presence.

"Aang"

"Yes?"

"I want to wait for now"

"Me too"

_They then closed their eyes and feel soundly asleep_

_

* * *

_

_Outside, Zuko and Sokka are fighting while Toph enjoys_

_"_My Arms are bigger than yours! I'm telling you!" said Sokka trying to act like a Man

"Not a chance Boomerang guy!" Zuko laughed

"You want me to prove it to you?" provoked Sokka

"I dont want to hurt you Sokka" explained Zuko

"I think some ones chicken!(Making Chicken Noises)" joked Sokka

"You asked for it! AHHH!" exhaled Zuko after throwing Sokka to the ground

"WOOHOO! Sokka on the ground I love it!" laughed Toph as she watched

"Hey no fair I wasn't..GAHH!" Sokka screamed as he was smashed back into the ground again. This time harder

"Give up yet?" asked the once Banished Prince

"I'm just getting started!" said Sokka as he swooped up to his feet

"HA! You should quit before you end up like Ma..." Toph cut of her sentence after she realized what she has just done

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" said Zuko not wanting to believe what he had just heard

"No Zuko it was an accident! I swear!" explained a very worried Toph

"How could you accidently laugh about the Death of my fiancee!" asked Zuko in a fiery rage

"Zuko I was talking to Katara and Mai came up in the conversation and" Toph was cut off by Zuko

"Enough! It's no joke talking about this! She was **Murdered** in cold blood.." Zuko trailed off into past memories

_Zuko exits_

"He hates me.." Toph said in a saddened state

"Zuko will forgive you Toph, I know it, it might take some time but he will. You still have your chance" Said Sokka trying to cheer the young Earthbender up

"Lets just stop talking about it and go see Katara and Aang.." said Toph quickly

* * *

_Outside, a messenger hawk had just dropped off a note_

"It's from the Fire Sages!" Aang said excitedly

"Well read it Twinkletoes!" Toph shouted

"It reads...

* * *

**_Dear Firelord Zuko,_**

****_We are unable to submit full security to your father's prison cell because of a scheduled execution due to Murder and Treason by your very own orders. Once the execution is completed, we shall enforce the full protection of your father's prison cell. We are sorry about this situation._

_ **We bow to you,**_

_ ** Firelord Zuko**_

_**

* * *

**_"Sokka get Zuko in here!" Aang shouted

"What is it" snapped an angry Zuko who was still mad about earlier events

"The Fire Sages can't enforce all security on Ozai at this time" explained the young Avatar

"What? Why Not!" said Zuko, furious with the Fire Sages

"It says because of an execution due to Murder and Treason.. whose being executed on these terms?" wondered the Nomad

"Azula..."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this one! I think it will be interesting to see how this Azula thing plays out. Now to answer a few qustions

1. Yes Suki will appear

2. Yes it was Azula who murdered Mai (backstory will be given). I was hoping you guys could put the two together

3. Haha There might be LEMONS maybe not but there will be Kataang fluff

4. Will Toph end up with anyone? Wait and see

5. Finally, Blood and Gore will appear in later chapters and when I say later I mean way later. There will be action soon.. I think

Thanks! Keep on reading!


	4. Blood Stained Family

**Redemption: Chapter 3- Blood Stained Family**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and if i did then Ozai wouldve died. Damn you Nickelodeon

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read my stories and please keep reading!

* * *

_3 Months ago..._

"She has broken free sir!" shouted the Fire Nation guard as he watched the horror develop right in front of him

"Brace yourselves!" commanded the General in charge

The Door flies open and smashes against wall, crushing 3 guards in the process. Now only 2 remained

"Hahaha! Fools! You couldn't have possibly thought that a thin Metal door could keep me contained?" laughed the prisoner as she struck fear into her opponents eyes.

"Please spare us Princess! We were not the ones who locked you up!" pleaded the soldier as he wimperd in terror

"Lies!" screamed Azula as she mustered up the most powerful amount of lightning she could make.

"NO PLEASE AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the dying soldier as lightning surged through out his corpse

Azula then grabbed the General and created a blue ball of fire. The princess continued to make it grow more powerful with each passing second

The General did nothing as he knew his fate was sealed

Azula let out a dark scream as she began to incinerate the general's flesh to mere ashes

The General screamed in horror and agony

"Haha Zuzu you traitor! You will pay... hahahahah!" laughed Azula as she rocketed out of the Prison

* * *

_Back at the Fire Nation Capital, Sokka was being particularly annoying... the usual_

"So can you explain it to me again?" Asked a very intelligent looking Sokka

"Explain what to you again?" questioned the Avatar

"Uggh Explain why you have those arrow swervy wooshing thingys on your body" said Sokka casually

"My tattoos?" asked the peacemaker

"YEAH! Thats it, tattoos!" exclaimed Sokka who was now very excited over nothing

"Urh I've been over this with you before Sokka! I bet you Katara remembers!" shouted Aang

"You bet I remember what?" questioned Katara while picking up around the room

"Why I got my Tattoos." stated Aang while deciding to help Katara clean up

"Aang got his tattoos when he became a master Airbender. Right Aang?" explained the blue eyed beauty

"Right! See! That is why she is my girlfriend and your not Sokka" laughed Aang as he cleaned Sokka's dirty plate of MEAT

"Well I am sure sorry I don't remember everything and if you call Katara your girlfriend one more time I am going to freak out!" yelled Sokka who was suddenly whiny

"Why shouldn't he call me his girlfriend? We are dating ya know?" explained Katara in a wise tone of voice

"Stop it! I don't like it! Your too young!" stated Sokka who was getting more annoying by the second

"You started dating when you were 15!" Katara shouted back

"Yes but your 14!" shouted Sokka as he put his feet up onto the table which he sat at

"Yeah only for 4 more months!" explained the Master Waterbender

"A person can change a lot in 4 months" Sokka said wisely

"Ok Iroh" mocked Katara as she finally sat down in a cushioned chair

"Ew Sokka how sloppy can you get! There are pieces of meat in your cup!" yelled Aang as he stared blankly into the cup

"What can I say, a man needs his meat and I will have that meat anyway possible" Sokka said quite calmly

"Even if you have to drink it?" said Aang as he turned the cup upside don to see a piece of fish sticking to the bottom of the cup

"Even if I have to drink it" repeated Sokka

"... Weird" expressed Aang while letting out a rather large sigh

"When did Zuko say he was going to be back from the war meeting?" wondered Katara as she gently shut her eyes

"He told me he would be done by 6 but he was going to pick up Mai so he told me 7" answered Aang

"7! oh no I haven't prepared it yet! worried Sokka as he began to scramble to get the materials necessary

"Prepared what yet?" asked a sleepy eyed Suki as she had just awakened from her afternoon nap

"My surprise for Zuko!" yelled Sokka excitedly as he grabbed some water

"Good evening to you too Sokka" sighed Suki

_All but Sokka laugh_

"Suki, is Toph still asleep? wondered Katara as she got up from her chair to greet Suki

"Yeah she is probably still tired from yesterday" explained Suki as she hugged Katara

By now Aang had walked into his room and assumed Meditating position. The Gaang left him to ponder his thoughts

"Zuko's coming Sokka. I hear Mai and him talking" Suki said with worry for Sokka

"Did you get your surprise ready in time Sokka... err what did you put on the door? questioned Katara suspiciously

"Oh that was nothing but ummm oh yeah I finished the surprise! He will be quite emotional." explained Sokka

"Is it really that big of a deal?" questioned Suki

"Haha oh yes" laughed Sokka

_Zuko opens the door and as they start to walk through, a bucket of water starts towards them_

"Zuko look out!" yelled Katara as she sensed the falling water in time

Zuko dived out of the way leaving Mai to get drenched

SPLASH!

"Gee thanks for saving me Zuko" stated Mai sarcastically

"Sorry Mai. Which one of you did tha.. Sokka!" said Zuko as his eyes squinted at Sokka

"Oh crap. RUN!" yelled Sokka as Zuko chased after him

While everyone was distracted by the chase scene going on in front of them, a figure placed themselves on top of the room of the house.

* * *

_A Few hours pass for it is now 11:30 at night and Zuko had explained to them what the meeting was about. Nothing important really._

Katara walked down the hallway towards Her and Aang's room, looking for Aang.

"Aang! Aang!" shouted Katara who was desperately looking for her boyfriend

"What is it Katara?" asked Aang as he popped through the window of their room

"Oh you scared me! I was just looking for you cause we hadn't seen you for a while. What were you doing outside this late? asked Katara curiously

"Oh nothing. i was just making you a bouquet of flowers with one of each flower from the garden out back." said Aang waiting for Katara's reaction

"Oh Aang it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" expressed Katara happily as she pulled Aang in to hug her

"I was hoping you would like them." said the Avatar who was now blushing

"Well I don't like them as much as I like you.." loved Katara as she pulled Aang into a long passionate kiss

They fell on the bed, continuing their kiss, and soon fell asleep with each other in their arms...

* * *

_To Zuko and Mai's Room... Where Mai was reading a horror novel and Zuko was doing push-ups on the floor_

"I think you have done enough working out for one night Zuko." said Mai as the push ups were shaking the room somewhat and it was beginning to get rather annoying.

"Haha ok ok I'll stop. Erah!" groaned Zuko as he flipped himself up and began to crawl into the bed

"Nuh Uh! You are not coming into this bed before taking a shower or bath or something." demanded Mai as she did not want to smell a very sweaty Zuko all night long.

"Ha fair enough. I'm going to head down to the river. I'll be back in 15-20 minutes" explained Zuko as he grabbed a towel and some soap

"I shall await your return Firelord Zuko" said Mai in a sarcastic tone again

"Hey Mai?" asked Zuko while grabbing some clothes

"Yes?" wondered Mai who was waiting to get back into her book

"I love you" expressed Zuko as he walked towards Mai and gave her a kiss before heading to the door

"I love you too Zuko" said Mai with a smile on her face for once

After that Zuko departed and little did he know that those 5 words were going to stay with him for the rest of his life...

"Finally some peace and qui..." stopped Mai as she couldn't believe who was sitting in the window

"Hello Mai" smiled Azula

"How did you break free...?" questioned Mai while readying a knife in her pocket

"It was quite easy actually so I won't go into detail. I basically snapped the door open and killed some guys okay?" explained Azula as she moved to the center of the room

"What are you doing here..." worried Mai as she had no idea what Azula's intentions were

"Well I swore to myself that Zuko would pay for locking me up" snapped Azula as she begin to think of what she was about to do

"Don't hurt him please!" begged Mai as for the only the second time in her life, she was crying..

"Oh my, your showing love.. how sweet" said Azula in a bitter tone

"Please! If your going to hurt someone, let it be me and not Zuko!" pleaded Mai

"Okay" snapped Azula as she launched a bolt of lightning straight through Mai's skull... Shattering it and killing her in less that a second...

Azula walked over to pick up the book from Mai's lifeless hands

"A horror novel?" said Azula as she looked back at Mai's shattered body "Very Suiting... HAHAHAHA!" laughed Azula

"Now only to tell Zuzu about the bad news... hahahaha!" laughed Azula as she left a small note on his bedside table

_5 Minutes pass.. Zuko walks up the stairs_

"haha Mai you are never going to believe what I... Mai are you awake?" questioned Zuko as he went to uncover her from the sheets

"Mai are you... MAI! NO! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" cried Zuko as he looked at Mai's shattered skull

Zuko found the small letter that was left for him...

* * *

**Dear Prince Zuko **(Azula refused to kall Zuko Firelord)**,**

It's too bad about Mai...

**Enjoy her,**

** Azula**

**

* * *

**

Zuko screamed Azula's name as tears streamed down his face...

Zuko began to breathe heavily and when he finally turned his crying into rage.. he called for the guards. telling them to capture Azula and to lock her up until her execution.

Zuko had just lost the best that had ever happened to him

"I'm S-sorry M-m-m-ai..." whispered Zuko as he began to cry uncontrollably into his pillow

Mai... was gone


	5. Authors Note

Update

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in weeks! I have had so much work to do and I am expecting to be done with chapter 4 by tomorrow night! I start vacation tomorrow so Ill be able to do a ton of writing!

Thanks!


	6. Old Enemies, New Problems

**Redemption: Chapter 4- Old Enemies, New Problems**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and if I did then I would be rich (lol stole that from AangKatara777)

Author's Note: yeah pretty intense last chapter.. Sorry it took so long to update! Ive been SO overworked with my Finals but now Summer is here! YAY!

* * *

_Back In present time, The Gaang is still at Ember Island_

"Azula?" questioned the entire group as they stared at Zuko in awe

"Yes.. she acted in treason against our country and she (chokes back tears) murdered Mai.." said Zuko as he was attempting not to cry

The group gave him a moment

"I think we should go to the execution" stated Zuko with revengeful tone

"Are you sure you want to see your sister hung" asked Sokka as he was only worried for Zuko's well-being

"We don't hang Firebenders in the Fire Nation anymore. It's too easy for them to burn the rope and break free.." told Zuko as he looked off into the sky

"Well what do you guys do then?" questioned the young monk

"Well people who are just being executed on these terms usually only get their neck sliced off fast.. but" halted Zuko as he pondered over whether to let them know what was to become of his sister

"But what? Zuko tell us." asked the Waterbender

"But for people who murder members of the Royal Family... they receive the torture before death penalty..." said Zuko as he drifted off into his thoughts

"Oh.. well we'll leave you alone until we depart for the capital later tonight." Katara said with a hint sorrow in her voice

_All depart but Zuko and Toph.. leaving him to think about Mai and Toph to ask for forgiveness_

_

* * *

_"Zuko seems so upset by this" said Sokka as he sat down on a big couch

"You expected him not to be? Really Sokka? He just lost Mai and now he has to execute his own sister! I don't think he is feeling too good about himself!" snapped Aang who was defending his best friend.

"I think we should all just get some rest before the trip to the capital." recommended Katara with a weak smile on her face

"I'm not sleeping. I can't just relax while my friend is dealing with the hardest part of their life!" shouted Aang as he ran to his room

Both Sokka and Katara watched as Aang erupted towards them.

"Sokka.. I'm going to sleep with him tonite okay?" stated Katara as she was very concerned about Aang

"Oh NO! Definitely not! Your just gonna do stuff and hav-" Sokka was cut off by Katara mid-sentance

"We already decided to wait Sokka. good night" said Katara quickly as she wanted to check on Aang

"You've talked about this!" screamed Sokka as he ran around upset

_Katara Departs to Aang's room_

"Aang.." whispered Katara "are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry for snapping at you before Katara. I had no right to be mad a-" Aang was cut off as Katara quickly grabbed him and hugged him

"Aang.. I understand your frustration.. I'm upset too.. I don't like seeing Zuko like this. He finally started acting .. well you know.. more like he used to before.. well" Katara fumbled over her words as she didn't know what to say

"Mai. I hate Azula!" screamed Aang as he threw his hand sup in the air

"Aang I know your upset but aren't you going against the Air Nation's custom that nobody can hate...?" asked Katara as she was trying to understand why Aang cared so strongly about something the he couldn't prevent

"Yes I am but Azula has tried to kill hundreds of thousands of people. She tried to kill me and worst of all she tried to kill YOU! And if that had happened then.." cried Aang as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek at the thought of losing Katara

"Aang.." worried Katara as she walked over to his bed and held him close to her

(crying)" I couldn't live without you Katara. You mean everything to me.. and I can't lose you.." wimpered Aang as he continued to cry about the horrid thoughts

"I mean that much too you...?" wondered Katara who was now blushing at how much she means to Aang

"More than you know.." said Aang as he began to feel a little better about himself

"Katara I.." stumbled Aang as he didn;t know how to tell Katara

"You can tell me Aang.." nurtured Katara as she rubbed Aang's back

"Katara.. I am so sorry if this is to fast for you but.. I love you.." said Aang as he was worried about Katara's reaction

Katara was blown a way by the 3 words that Aang had just said.. but she was happy

"Aang.. I love you too" whispered Katara as she was so excited to finally tell Aang how she felt

Aang jumped up in surprise

"You do! Oh my god! I always thought that you only wanted to be boy friend and girl friend for a short time.." Aang said as he began to drift off into thoughts off marriage

"Aang.. I want to be with you for as long as I live.." exclaimed Katara as she and Aang's lips collided and embraced a short but loving kiss

"Katara.. please don't ever leave.. ever.. no matter what gets in the way.." asked Aang as he was worried about Sokka and her father's reaction

"I would never leave you Aang.. never" said Katara as they laid down on the bed staring at each other with big smiles on their loving faces

* * *

_To Zuko (and Toph) outside_

Zuko was just sitting on the ground, looking at the starry sky

"Hey Zuko" said Toph softly as she was still worried about earlier

"What are you doing here" snapped Zuko, not even turning to face her

"I'm sorry Zuko. I didn't mean to bring Mai into the fight. I wasn't thinking I.." stopped Toph as she was cut off by Zuko

"It's okay Toph. Mai would have been brought up later anyways" explained Zuko

"Wait? You were just angry and now your fine with me?" asked a very confused Earthbender

"I realized I was being unfair and a jerk to you. It wasn't your fault. It was just a mistake right?" explained Zuko even further

"Right! Thank you! but can I ask one more thing..?" asked Toph as she was worried the Firebender would lose his mercy

"Fine.." spoke Zuko

"You seem like your upset about something else.. not only Mai" wondered Toph as she made an Earth chair

"Mai was.." started Zuko but was cut short by Sokka who said that it was time to go

"I'll tell you later" said Zuko who got up to grab his things

"I'll go get Aang and Katara.." said Sokka but he began to leave Toph objected

"Maybe I should get them. you may not like what you see hahaha" laughed Toph as she could see every movement from Aang and Katara

"What! Why not!" yelled Sokka as he began to get dramatic

"Calm down I'm only kiddin' ya" laughed Toph as she walked into the hallway

Knocks on Door "Twinkletoes! Sugar Queen! Get out here! It's time to leave!" screamed Toph as she waited to see if they would move

"Okay" mumbled Aang who had been asleep

"Ka-" stopped Aang as he didn't want to wake her

Aang thought of how peaceful and beautiful she looked when she was asleep. Hair down like she did during the Invasion

"I'll just carry her to Appa" Aang thought to himself as he picked up the water tribe girl

Aang walks outside to where Appa is.

"Okay everyone on." commanded Aang as he watched everyone settle in

Aang had placed Katara on Appa's head with him. She had her head curled up against his shoulder

"Yip Yip!" yelled Aang as they shot off into the moonlight

Everyone else had fallen asleep except for Aang who was still flying Appa

Katara started to wake up and when she noticed she was on Appa, she nearly fell off

"Whoa! How did I get here?" laughed Katara as she looked at everyone sleep

"It was time to go and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so at peace and I didn't want to disturb your dreams, so I carried you." smiled Aang as he looked at her deep blue eyes

"My dreams wouldn't have been any different" smiled Katara "I was dreaming of you and if I had woken up, I still would've been with you" Katara said as she gazed into Aang's gray eyes

"I will always be with you Katara" Aang said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Good. Me too.." said Katara as she snuggled up against Aang on Appa's head

* * *

_Still flying with The Capital in sight_

"Guys! Wake up we have reached our destination!" announced Aang as he gazed at the view of the Fire Nation

"Aww morning already!" complained Sokka

"Sokka I wouldn't complain if I were you. Aang has been up all night!" explained Katara as she looked at Aang

"Yeah but... he's the Avatar!" Sokka said as he thought that his comeback made sense

"That makes no difference whatsoever!" yelled Katara as she defended Aang

"Katara there's no sense fighting him. He won't agree with you no matter what you say" explained Zuko as he shook Toph awake

"We're going to land next to the Royal Palace!" shouted Aang as he steered Appa in the right direction

As Appa landed, all the civilians applauded Aang and the Gaang

Servants ran to Appa's side to help with the luggage

"Thank You" said Zuko with a small grin

"Hey Zuko what time is the.. err... execution?" asked Aang nervously as he didn't want to trigger a bad nerve

"It's around 6 at night. We will have time to get settled in before then." Zuko said briefly as he began to walk towards the Palace

The Gaang nodded their heads and walked into the Royal Palace

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Sokka as he looked at the enormous displays of the past Firelords before him

"Those are bigger than I remembered" stated Aang as he walked over to Katara's side

"When will they be adding you Zuko?" wondered Katara

"Well they won't really be adding me. I'm going to burn this wall down. Seeing the faces of the men who started the war just makes me sick" explained Zuko with a disgusted look on his face

"I can understand why. They were assholes!" swore Toph

"Toph!" shouted Katara for she still felt Toph was too young to be swearing

"Sorry Sugar Queen I forgot your sensitive about those sort of things" said Toph as she began to walk down the hall to their left

"Come on! Let's go check out our rooms!" shouted an excited Aang as he jumped on to his Air Scooter

The rest of them followed Aang to their rooms where they were met by Royal Servants

"I am so sorry Firelord Zuko. We only have enough space for 2 guests right now. The other 2 will have to stay in a smaller house outside the Royal Palace for now. Please forgive me!" begged the Servant as she wimpered, worried about what was going to happen to her

"Rise Ma'am. It is no problem at all and please.. do not be afraid of me as you were my Father. I'm much more reasonable and understanding than that monster.." explained Zuko as he trailed off into distant memories of his Father and him. Memories of when his Father appeared to have "loved" him.

Zuko quickly shook off these memories as he had to ask who was going to stay outside

"I'm sorry everyone but two of you will have.." Zuko was cut off mid sentence

"We'll go!" yelled Katara excitedly while holding her and Aang's hand up in the air

"Oh no no no no no no! NO! You will not be sleeping in their together!" snapped Sokka as he was worried for Katara's well-being

"Come on Sokka! You haven't allowed us to be together at all lately!" begged Katara as she really wanted to spend time with "her" Avatar

Aang couldn't believe it! He had no idea that Katara had wanted to see him so much. He couldn't help but blush at her words of kindness

"Sokka. Let them be. They won't do anything that will significantly impact their lives." explained Zuko as he was always on Aang's side

"Fine.." said Sokka with a bit of an attitude

"Thanks Zuko!" exclaimed Katara as she ran over and gave him a hug

"Of course. I understand why you need time together. It's hard not seeing the one you love.." Zuka finished quietly as memories of Mai flushed back into his head. Zuko attempted to shake them out but he couldn't. When he felt tears welding in his eyes he began to walk away so he wouldn't feel embaressed

The Servants led the Gaang to their various rooms

Sokka was placed in the bigger of the two guest rooms and Toph in the smaller one

Aang and Katara were led to a small house that consisted of a kitchen, one bathroom and one bedroom

"Here you are Avatar Aang. Please tell us if we can make your stay here more pleasurable" said the Servants with a grin on their faces

"Thank you but Katara is all I will ever need" smiled Aang as Katara began to blush

When the Servants left, Aang and Katara walked into their room to find a massive bed that could fit about 10 people!

"Wow! That is one BIG bed!" shouted Aang in excitement as he ran to jump on it

"I honestly might get lost in it!" laughed Katara as she went to sit down beside Aang who had just finished jumping

They settled down from all the excitement just laying there in the bed talking. Katara's head was on leaning on Aang's shoulder and she had her arm around his waist

"I can't stop thinking of it" stated Aang as he looked into Katara beautiful blue eyes

"Of what Aang? Me?" laughed Katara who had a hopeful grin on her face

"I can never stop thinking about you.." said Aang in a loving tone as he leaned in to kiss her

Katara accepted as she followed his instruction. Aang placed his hand on the back of her head, stroking her beautiful chocolate hair

"Wow" smiled Katara

"Wow is right.." smiled Aang as they continued to snuggle

"Now. What were you really thinking about?" asked Katara who was now concerned for Aang

"Well.. I've been thinking a lot about my "Vision" and I think I have deciphered some new things from it." stated Aang as he was now gazing at her beautiful face

"Like what" worried Katara as she grabbed Aang' s hand

"Well right before Ozai.. well.. killed me.. I saw this green light in the corners of my eyes. Like there were people emitting this light. Im not sure what it was really." pondered Aang

Katara could see this was really troubling him and she decided to calm him down

"Aang.. it was only a dream.. there is no way that could be a vision and you know why? Because you took Ozai's bending away! And he killed you with bending right?" asked Katara as she was excited that she was proving the vision false

"Yeah I was burnt to ashes!" said Aang as he was suddenly excited

"See! It was only a nightmare! Nothing else!" exclaimed Katara who was quite proud of herself for figuring that out

"Thank you Katara. I can finally rest at ease!" laughed aang as he kissed Katara on her forehead

They soon drifted off into sleep, holding each other in their arms...

* * *

_It is now 5 PM, One hour away_

"Sokka go get Aang and Katara! Their going to be late." commanded Zuko as he was getting dressed into his Firelord robes

"Got it!" Sokka raced towards the small house wondering what he would find

To his surprise, the door was unlocked. He entered

Sokka snuck into the bedroom to see them asleep together

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" screamed Sokka as, once again, he was overreacting

Aang and Katara shot up like a bullet as the were woken up by Sokka's insane yelling

"We were just sleeping Sokka. Calm down" said the Southern Water Tribe girl who was now fixing her hair with a comb

"BUT YOU HAD YOUR ARM AROUND AANG AND YOU WERE BOTH SMILING! SOMETHING HAPPENED AND IM GONNA FIND OUT!" expressed Sokka with more drama

"Sure Sokka. Do whatever you feel is best for you" said Katara in a mocking tone

"Come on Aang! Let's go meet Zuko." announced Katara as Aang ran over to her

Aang and Katara left with Sokka still searching the room for "clues"

Zuko met them outside the door with Toph at his side

"We'd better get going.. wheres Sokka?" wondered the formerly Banished Prince

"He'll catch up later" explained the young monk as he intertwined his hand with Katara's

They began to walk to the Execution Center as they heard Sokka shouting at them to wait up. Once they were all together, they proceeded.

As they arrived at the Execution Center, they saw a massive crowd and a dark, limp body standing on top of a platform with a trap door underneath it.

"Soooo Zuko.. how is this going to work?" wondered Toph as she made the connection that Azula could just burn the rope with her Firebending

"It's quite gross actually..." answered Zuko who was beginning to get worried

"First the Executioner cuts off the prisoners arms and legs so they can't Firebend. But with Azula, we also have to muzzle her with a steel mask because she can breath fire too..."

The group stared in awe at Zuko. They couldn't believe who disgusting this was going to be.

"Let the Exacution begin!" announced the Fire Sages

The crowd cheered as the Executioner grabbed the axe that was to be used to cut of Azula's arms and legs.

Without warning, the Executioner hacked off Azula's left arm..

Azula screamed in agony as she saw her on limbs falling off of her. The pain was unbelievable.

The Executioner continued to cut each limb off, sometimes even taking a second swing was necessary

Azula was now just a body with no limbs and a head

The Gaang couldn't believe what they were watching

Zuko couldn't help but look away as he saw his own sister being tortured

The Executioner grabbed the muzzle and brought it over to her face but Azula screamed something before he could put it on

"Zuko! I... have.. to tell.. you.." screamed Azula who was desperately trying to get Zuko's attention

"She's talking to you Zuko..." Aang told Zuko as he refused to watch but when Aang told him what Azula was doing, he began forward

Zuko waled up the stone steps up to where Azula's half-body was

"What do you want.." asked Zuko facing a different direction

"Ask... Father.. about.. Tezu...Energy..." whispered Azula who could barely speak

"What is Tezu?" demanded Zuko

Azula refused to answer and in Zuko's frustration, he ordered the Executioner to pull the trapdoor open

Azula dropped through the trapdoor...

It seemed like it took ages for a few seconds to pass

When Zuko heard Azua's neck crack.. he knew it was finally over

Zuko had just killed his own sister

* * *

Authors Note: Well? What do you think? This was almost twice as long as the last chapter so please review! Thank you and stay with the Story! It is only getting started!


	7. Like Father Like Son

**Redemption**

**Chapter 5: Like Father Like Son**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! This chapter is extremely important to the series so please read it!

* * *

The Gaang left Zuko to ponder his thoughts that night. They all decided to just go straight to bed after the Execution. But Zuko couldn't sleep..

(To Himself) "What is Tezu! Why would Azula tell me this? This makes no sense! Argh! I hate this! My life just gets better and better! Dead fiance... dead sister, dead so-"

Aang had barged in at that very second. "Zuko! The Fire Sages need to speak with you! Like now!" Aang sounded out of breath as he wandered around the room.

"What? Why!" demanded Zuko who had just shot up from his bed

"They wouldn't tell me even though I'm the Avatar.. they are waiting outside" informed Aang who was now departing the room

Zuko followed him and sprinted out to the front of the Royal Palace

"What's going on?" demanded Zuko who was now walking towards the Fire Sages

"I am sorry Avatar but you must leave. This is a private matter for Firelord Zuko." explained one of the Fire Sages

"Of course" said Aang who bowed and walked back inside

"Ok now can you tell me what is going on?" asked Zuko who was beginning to get fed up with this whole predicament

"No we cannot tell you ourselves" explained the Sages as they awaited the Firelord's reaction

" Why Not!" screamed Zuko who was beginning to storm off

"Because only your father knows!" shouted the Sages

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. He did not want to have a conversation with his Father.. but he had no choice...

"I'm going to see him now" announced Zuko as he started to walk you the Capital Prison

_In the Prison, Next to Ozai's cell_

"Firelord Zuko!" announced the guard as he quickly bowed to him

Zuko gestured with his hand for the guard to rise

"I've come to speak with him" explained Zuko as he looked at the large steel door that held the baddest man on the planet behind it

"Of course your Majesty" said the Guard as he fumbled through his keys to find the right one

The screeching of the mighty door woke Ozai up. He grinned as he saw his son walking towards him

"Well well look who has finally showed up" mocked Ozai as he continued to grin towards Zuko

"What is Tezu?" asked Zuko abruptly as he sat down on the floor

Only steel bars kept the two apart

"How do you know tha-" Ozai was cut short by Zuko

"Azula told me before she was hung" snapped Zuko as he awaited his Father's reaction

"Azula is.. dead? Hahaha thats what she deserves after telling you about Tezu!" laughed Ozai as he crossed his legs to get more comfortable

Zuko couldn't believe that his own father laughed at the fact that his only daughter was now dead!

"Once again.. What is Tezu? and you better answer me or I won't restrain myself from killing you now where you lay." snapped Zuko

"You're bluffing" laughed Ozai was in a good mood

"Try me" said Zuko who was extremely serious

Ozai's expression had changed in a matter of seconds.

"Fine but in order for you to understand **who** Tezu is.. you have to learn about your mother" said Ozai in a dark tone

"My mother..." Zuko looked in awe at Ozai

"It all began about 15 years ago... You were only one year old and your mother Ursa had wanted to wait another year or two before having another child. I was extremely disappointed as all I wanted to do was tap her" laughed Ozai as he remembered the day

"So since my sexual intentions were rising, I decided to go to my friend Anu's house." explained the former Firelord

"You didn't..." Zuko could only look away at the thought

"I did. I raped her! When I found out she was pregnant I made her swear not to tell anyone or I would hire an assassin to take her out. She agreed and I had her move into the palace with us." continued Ozai as he stared into Zuko's yellow eyes

"You betrayed Mom's loyalty..." Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Indeed I did. Your mother was of no importance to me. She was weak and careless. But anyways.. Anu stayed with us for 9-months so she could deliver the baby in the Palace. Anu had grown to like our family and wanted to stay with us after she gave birth to Tezu. I agreed kindly." explained Ozai

"Kindly... not possible for you" snapped Zuko who was looking down at the floor

"Anyways, I made sure your mother was gone during the birth so I could do what I had to do. When Anu finished, she looked at me and told me that she loved me. I then proceeded to take the baby and place him in blankets. That was when i asked her to leave the palace. I did not want my family knowing of this child and I did want to raise it. So I moved her to a small house not to far away. I would go over every day to see them. 12 years had passed and we had successfully kept our "love" for each other a secret. But one day... she asked me to stop seeing Tezu. The day after I banished you." Continued the past Pheonix King

Zuko continued to look at the floor even though he was listening

"When she learned of your banishment, she asked me to stop seeing Tezu for she was afraid of what I might do to him. Angered, I quickly created a small ball of fire... and placed it inside of her chest.. next to her heart! She grew cold as I melted her humanity away. When she was dead, I placed her in a bed. Making it seem as if she died in her sleep. No one suspected a thing. I then took in Tezu and raised him even further. After a year, he had proven himself to be a fire bending prodigy, just like his half- sister. Well one day he had spoken out at me in public. He humiliated me as you did. As punishment I told him that he had to find the ancient civilization known as Nengyuon. They are a branch of people who have kept to the ancient arts of bending. The form of bending that started it all. Energybending." paused Ozai as he looked up to see Zuko's face.

"Energybending? I thought only the Avatar could do that..?" wondered Zuko as he recalled what Aang had told him about his conversation with the Lion Turtle.

"Descendants of the original benders could and possibly can still bend the energy around them." explained Ozai in an evil tone

"How do you know all of this?" wondered Zuko who was quite confused

"The Fire Sages. They told me all about Energybending. Any bender of Energy can steal another one's actual bending. Just Like that bitch of an Avatar did to me!' Snapped Ozai who was getting quite aggressive

"The thing is though... any Energy bender can only steal one form of bending. Ever. And once they steal that bender's bending... it becomes theirs to keep." explained Zuko's father

"So back to my story, I sent Tezu off on his mission. He has returned several time since then but not in the past 6 months. I had Azula inform him of what had happened to me so he could prepare properly..." Ozai said as he faded off into his thoughts

"Prepare for what?" snapped Zuko as he shot up like a rocket

"Prepare for war! HAHA you really think that I didn't have a back up plan? Your dumber than I thought you were!" laughed Ozai as he stood up to mock Zuko

"War!" Zuko was mesmerized by the word

"Yes War.." Ozai repeated

"How do you plan on starting a second war when your in prison?" asked Zuko who was now circling the room

"I am not starting any war... but Tezu is! As we speak he is convincing the last of the Energybenders that the Fire Nation was the only nation not to disrespect their old customs! Once he convinces them... there will be no hope for you and your precious Avatar! Laughed Ozai as Zuko fell to his knees at the thought of this horrible plan...

"What else do you know..." wondered Zuko who was just getting to his feet to meet his father at eye level

"That is all I know of. Go ahead and kill me if you don't believe me. The incoming war has nothing to do with me..." said Ozai as he grinned towards the fact that he was lying

"No. I am finished here" announced Zuko as he walked out the door, pondering what he had just heard

* * *

_The next day at the Capital, the Gaang is sitting in the Dining Room eating breakfast_

"So I was thinking. Maybe we could go pick up Suki from Kyoshi early!" Sokka announced to everyone

"But she said she needed to be away for 4-6 weeks" Katara responded before taking a sip of her water

"It's been 4 weeks! I've been counting!" claimed Sokka who was shoving a big slice of meat into his mouth

"Sokka it has only been 2 weeks. How do I know? Because only two weeks ago you were complaining about how you can't stand being away from her **for a week **while we were on the Beach! And last week you were complaining again while we were out shopping! Thats 2 weeks Sokka!" explained Katara who couldn't believe her brother's stupidity sometimes.

Zuko had been listening to the whole conversation when he interupted

"It doesn't matter either way. We have a change of plans." announced Zuko who did not look too happy

"What happened?" asked the Avatar who had halted chewing the piece of fruit that was in his mouth

"My father happened" snapped Zuko darkly

"What do you mean? Did he escape!" worried Katara as she jumped out of her seat

"No.. but he told me about my brother" said Zuko in a whisper

"Your brother?" asked Aang who was suddenly very confused

"My brother is about to unleash something that is almost impossible to beat if our Spirits aren't strong enough.." answered Zuko as he closed his eyes

"Impossible to be-" Sokka was cut short by Zuko

"Aang.. where did you speak to the Lion Turtle on the day of Sozin's Comet?" asked Zuko who had hatched a plan

"Um.. near Ember Island why?" answered the Air Nomad

"We have to learn as much as we can..." Zuko said as he walked over to the whole group

"About what?" asked Toph who had been pretty quiet throughout all of this

"Energybending"

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know! Strange enemy huh? Tell me what you think in your reviews! Next chapter up soon and sorry this was so short! It was only explanational so the group didn't really go anywhere. Thanks!


	8. Author's Note 2

Authors Note

Once again I am very sorry I haven't updated. I have been busy and I haven't been able to get to my story much. I am hoping I can post tonite or tomorrow. Thanks for those who are waiting patiently

-MattyJ


	9. A Tough Goodbye

**Redemption**

**Chapter 6: A Tough Goodbye**

A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews and views! Your all great! This chapter is once again essential to the story and I am very sorry for all you Kataangers out there who were upset that my last chapter and no Kataang :( but do not worry! I stepped up! The Last Airbender (Movie) sucked!

Oh and by the way! I will start to dedicate chapters to people who PM me, to people I know, and to people who ask in their review! Also don't be afraid to PM! I respond to EVERY message sent to me as soon as I can! Thanks!

Chapter 6- Dedicated to- **_Calm-Waters_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Why do we need to learn about Energybending? I already know everything there is to know." wondered Aang who was beginning to get worried

"Trust me Aang, there is a lot more to it then you think" answered Zuko

"Ok well what more do we need to know Mr. Drama Pants!" laughed Sokka who thought he had just made a clever joke

"Ok Sokka well for one example, there is possibly a group of Energybenders who are still alive! And supposedly, my brother, Tezu, is building an army of them as we speak." explained a frustrated Zuko

"Well what would "Tezu" be using them for?" asked Toph who had a very small idea of what Energybending was.

Aang suddenly opened his eyes in worry "He's going to assemble them so they can steal everyone's bending!" announced Aang as he got up to go call Appa

"Precisely. This is why we need to learn from the Lion Turtle! If we can find a way to defeat them or to stop their plan, then we can finally be at peace." explained Zuko as he gathered his things

"Ok but what are we supposed to do while you guys go find a Lion Turtle?" wondered Katara who wanted to help

"I think you should go warn the Fire Sages. They will then proceed to tell the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. From then on I think you guys should go home." answered Aang as he went over to Katara

"After we tell the Fire Sages of the impending war I think I'm going to go be with Suki. Whether she wants me there or not." announced Sokka who became lonely after seeing Katara and Aang constantly together.

"I'm going to go home to see how our home has changed! Pakku told us that it has become rather different." explained Katara with a hint of excitement in her voice

"Ok then everything is settled!" proclaimed Aang as he walked outside

"Not everyone. What about you Toph?" wondered the Firelord as he stopped in his tracks

"Oh umm I think I'll just go home too. I haven't seen my parents in a while..." said Toph for she was blushing at the thought that Zuko cared enough to remember her

"Alright now it's settled. Aang we'll leave tonight. I want to take some time out to explain to my Uncle what's about to happen." explained Zuko as he walked to his room

"Ok. Appa you can go lay down again! We don't need you until tonight!" yelled Aang as he walked back inside

Appa groaned and went back underneath a large, shady tree.

* * *

_Aang and Katara were taking a stroll along the Royal Palace_

"So... how long do you think your going to be gone?" worried Katara as she inter twined her hand with Aang's

"I don't know.. hopefully only a few days. Then I promise that I will come up and be with you at your home." smiled Aang as he gave her a light peck on the cheek

"Our home... but it will still take you weeks for you to get up there. We're going to be separated for a while.." trailed off Katara as she hated the thought of being away from Aang for so long

"Katara.. it'll be ok. I'll make sure Appa flys extra fast so we can see you again soon.." smiled Aang as he pulled her into a long and passionate kiss

They then continued walking until they stopped at a large, unpoppulated fountain.

They layed down on a blanket next to it. Aang had his arm around Katara as she placed her head on his shoulder. They were gazing up at the starry night time sky

"If there was one thing that you wanted right now.. what would it be?" wondered a very curious Avatar

"The one thing I want is happening right now.." smiled Katara as she gazed into his gray eyes

Aang blushed and stared back into her sparklying sapphire eyes.

"Your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.." Aang said as he pulled her closer to him

Katara giggled aand blushed a how sweet he was being. She didn't care that he was only 13 because she knew that on the inside, he was older and stronger than anyone knew

"We should probably be getting back... it's almost time to go.." said Aang in a dissapointed tone

"Can we still just a few more minute? This is our last night together for a while.." whispered Katara as she moved closer to him

"Of course..." Aang whispered back

Aang and Katara sat by the fountain for a few more minutes before heading back to the Palace.

"Aang come on. It's time for us to depart" said Zuko in a serious tone

"I'll be right there Zuko! (to Sokka) Can you say hello to Suki and Ty Lee for me?" asked Aang as he placed his staff on Appa's saddle

"Sure Aang. No Problemo" replied Sokka who seemed to be in a good mood lately

"I'll see you in a few months Twinkletoes. Don't get weak on me." laughed Toph as she watched Zuko carry supplies to Appa

"I won't Toph" laughed Aang as his head drifted to a certain Waterbender

Aang jumped down off of Appa to go tend to Katara who was sitting lonely in the corner of the room

"Katara.. it's going to be okay. We won't be separated for too long." whispered Aang who was now holding her in his arms

"I. . know... I.. I just dont want anything to happen to you.. What if one of the Energybenders takes your bening away? what if.." Katara was cut of by Aang

"Katara nothing is going to happen to me and even if my bending was taken away, I'd still have Three other elements to bend.. I'll be fine.. You'll be fine" said Aang in an assuring voice

"I love you Aang" whispered Katara who then pulled Aang in to a loving kiss tha lasted about a minute

When the Kiss broke Aang responded

"I love you too Katara" Aang whispered backas he gave her one last hug

"Aang! Let's go." shouted Zuko who was getting impatient

"Have a safe journy!" Katara yelled as she watched her Airbender flee to Appa

"You too Katara!" Aang shouted back as he bended his way up to Appa's head

"Hey. Why doesn't anyone say bye to me anymore!" complaied Sokka who was waving his arms around

"Bye Sokka!" mocked Toph who was standing right next to him

"Thank yo- You just love bursting my bubble dontya?" said Sokka in a dissapointed way

Toph laughed as Appa took off for Ember Island. Katara waved to Aang as he did to her.

"Well the one good thing about this is that I won't have to watch you and Aang constantly be together anymore!" laughed Sokka who had hit a nerve with Katara

"Your so inconsiderate Sokka! I didn't make fun of you when you and Suki were separated or when you and Yue were torn apart! You only care about yourself.." snapped Katara who stormed off to her room

"That was pretty dumb Sokka" Toph said as she followed Katara

Sokka just shrugged it off and walked back into the Kitchen

* * *

_On Appa.._

"We should be able to make it to Ember Island tonight. We can spend the night there cause I have to inform my Uncle of what might be happening." said Zuko as he shifted to a more comfortable position on Appa

"Alright.. then we have to leave first thing in the morning. I want this over with quickly." said Aang looking back at Zuko

They traveled for several hours before reaching Ember Island

"Zuko wake up we're here!" shouted Aang as he looked upon the place that he had just left a few days ago

Appa landed on the beach and Aang and Zuko progressed towards the house.

"Uncle! Where are you!" shouted Zuko who was now barging into every room

"What are you two doing here? And why did you have to wake me up sooo late at night.." frowned Iroh as he stretched out his body and walked out of a room

"Because my brother is about to unleash a war on the world. Thats why" snapped Zuko who hadn't been happy since before Azula's execution

"Your brother? Hm I thought you would find out about him soon enough." said Iroh as he walked into the living room

"Wait you knew Zuko had a brother?" wondered the young Monk

"Yes but I didn't tell him because it did not concern him at the time." informed Iroh as he sat down in a big chair

"What do you know about him?" asked Zuko as he also sat down

"All I know is that he was sent away years ago. I do not know why or where." answered Iroh

"Well this will take a while for me to explain. Aang.. if your going to stay you should probably sit down" explained Zuko as his head turned to the Avatar

"I think I'll just walk around the house. You already explained everything to me on the way here." answered Aang as he began to walk into a hallway

"Suit yourself" said Zukoo as his attention turned to his Uncle

"Aang decided to look for anything that they may have left behind. He started in Katara's room

(Aang thinking to himself)

"Okay so far I've founded a brush and a few outfits."

Aang continued to look around the room, making sure that he found all of Katara's forgotten belongings

"Okay I think that's it." said Aang to himself as he left Katara's room to go into his

Aang looked around his room until he found something important.

"Katara's gift!" Aang quickly grabbed it and placed it in his pocket.

Aang knew that Katara's birthday was coming up so he had made her a present.

"Thank the spirits that I found that!" Aang thought to himself as he left his room to check Sokka's

Aang walked into Sokka's roomand only found a jumbled mess. All he found in there was Sokka's boomerang (which they had gone and found a few weeks after Sozin's Comet) and some gloves.

Aang didn't bother with Toph's room because he knew she didn't bring things around with her.

Aang decided to head back into the living room where Iroh and Zuko had just finished.

"So how'd it go? Does he understand everything now?" asked Aang who had his arms completely full with his friends belongings

"Yeah he gets it. He is going to head to the Fire Nation Royal Palace to take the position as Firelord until I get back." explained Zuko as he began to walk outside

"Okay that sounds good. So we're off to the Lion Turtle now right?" wondered Aang who was having trouble keeping balance

"Yes and what is all of that?" asked Zuko as he pushed through a bush

"It's stuff that belongs to Katara and Sokka. I'm bringing it back for them." explained Aang

They got back to Appa and launched up into the sky in hopes of spotting a/the Lion Turtle

"So Zuko.. umm not to be pushy but why were you so upset with Azula? I mean yeah I know she.. did what she did. .. but you seemed overly angry.. like there was something else.." asked Aang who was now preparing to get a yelling from Zuko.

"Azula didn't only kill Mai..." said Zuko who was trying to choke back tears

"Who else did she kill then?" asked Aang as he jumped up to where Zuko was

"She killed my child..."

* * *

A/N: Zuko's Child! WOW life sucks for him! And no I don't hate Zuko lol Please R/R! Tell me what you think and I am so sorry this took so long to update!

Coming up Next Chapter- Katara and others go talk to the Fire Sages. That's all I'm saying! Thanks!


	10. Preparing For Departure

**Redemption**

**Chapter 7: Preparing For Departure**

A/N: Sorry for no updates lately. I have been really busy but I'll be working harder. Sorry

There will be less Kataang moments but don't stop reading just because of the lack of Kataang! :) and for you Sukka fans there will be some soon! And once again Kataangers, there will be a ton of it coming up! Just not in the future chapters and by chapters I man maybe only 1 or 2 :(

* * *

_The Next Day In The Royal Palace_

Katara was sleeping peacefully in her large, comfy bed while a few birds were chirping just outside. SHe was happily dreaming of Aang and her. Life back at one of the Air Temples. They were sitting by a pool of water. No words were said. Aang had his arm around her. They were smiling and looking towards the sky as the sun set on this beautiful evening. Everything was perfect for once. Just him and her holding eachother..

BANG!

Katara shot up at the sudden noise. She ran to her window to see that Toph was Earthbending right next to her window. She rolled her eyes as she knew that Toph was intentionally being annoying.

Katara's mind went to her dream. She wished they were real. They felt real.. but it wasn't enough..

"I hate this." Katara thought as she walked towards a mirror.

She looked at her hair. It was a mess obviously. Her eyes then drifted down towards her neck.

She gazed at her mother's necklace. She wondered what it must've been like when her Dad gave this to her Mother.

Her thoughts drifted to something even happier. She thought of a new necklace.

A necklace from Aang..

The thought of marriage made her blush a little because she had never really thought about it before.

"Aang" smiled Katara as she walked towards the window.

Katara saw that Toph was trying to wake Sokka up with her Earthbending. She could tell that it was working due to the constant yelling coming from the room nextdoor.

"STOP IT TOPH! I AM TRYING TO DREAM ABOUT SUKI AND MEAT!" shouted Sokka as he waved his arms in the air.

"Sorry Snoozles! I forgot that babies like you have to sleep! A real warrior would be out training!" mocked Toph as she continued to pound away at the ground.

"Your so lucky I don't have my boomerang!" retorted Sokka as he walked away in a pout.

Katara laughed as they sounded like an old married couple. Once again her thoughts kept surrounding marriage. Katara tried to shrug it off but she just couldn't get Aang out of her head..

Katara smiled and decided to just not worry about it and get ready for the day.

The Southern Water Tribe girl first took a relaxing bath.

She then got herself into her traditional Water Tribe clothes and did her hair. She had kept it down and out of the braid ever since she had gotten out of her Fire Nation outfit. She liked it that way and she knew Aang did too.

Katara walked out of her room and saw that Toph had finally come in and was sitting at the Kitchen table with Sokka.

She had her feet up on the table and was munching on some berries.

Sokka of course was stuffing his face with the ever so beautiful creation from the heavens. Meat.

"Well look who finally showed up!" laughed Toph as she took her feet off the table to greet Katara.

"Sorry I was too busy listening to your little fued." laughed Katara as she took a seat next to her brother.

Sokka mumbled good morning through his over filled mouth.

"Good morning to you too Sokka." smiled Katara as she reached for some fruit.

"Wow! You two aren't fighting! It's amazing!" remarked Toph in astonishment.

"Yeah I'm surprised too! I think its because the all mighty Avatar left!" said Sokka jokingly as he grabbed his cup of water.

Katara thought of getting mad for making fun of Aang but she knew he was only playing. Sokka had a strange way of expressing his feelings but he got the point across.. most of the time.

"So when are we leaving? I mean yeah we have to tell the Fire Sages about the possible end of peace but like when do you think we are actually going?" asked Sokka who had finally stopped eating.

"Well you tell us! Your the plan guy." explained Katara as she took a sip of her juice.

"Well I think that we should go talk to them right after breakfast. We need to get outta here as soon as we can." stated Sokka as he got up to grab his things.

"Yeah with Zuko's brother trying to start a war its probably not such a good idea to stay here." replied Toph as she Earthbended herself up.

"Alright. So we tell them and then we take a boat?" wondered Katara as she was trying to figure out how they were going to get anywhere without Appa.

"No. We'll take a War Balloon. It'll be a lot faster and a lot more fun!" grinned Sokka as he left to his room.

"Okay so Toph we are going to stop at your home first ok?" asked Katara who was worried about Toph's reaction to seeing her parents again.

"Yeah I guess so. Then you'll have to go all the way to the South Pole because Sokka is the only one who knows how to use a War Balloon." explained Toph as she walked around the vast room.

"Ok and then he will go to Kyoshi and then we'll-" stopped Katara as she was cut off by Sokka

"We'll all get back together.. Don't worry Katara. All of us will only be separated for a few days or weeks maybe. Then we can be a family again and you can.." Sokka choked on his words, trying to get them out. "and you can have Aang again."

Katara smiled that Sokka was finally starting to accept their relationship.

They walked into their rooms and packed their stuff. Finally, they set off to the Fire Sages temple.

* * *

"Katara?"

He ran through the rooms searching for her. All he saw was an empty space behind every door he opened.

His heart sank. He was too late.

"Aang! What are you doing?" wondered the Fire Lord as he walked into the room Aang was in.

"I was looking for Katara. It seems as though they already left for home.." said Aang in a disappointed tone.

Zuko thought quickly. He was trying to come up with a way to comfort his friend.

"Why don't you stay here for a while. I have to get some supplies for our journey to the Lion Turtle anyways." smiled Zuko as he patted Aang on the back and left.

* * *

_At The Fire Sages Temple_

"Welcome Heroes." said all 5 sages in unison as they bowed to the floor.

"I love when they do that." smiled Sokka as Katara laughed and rolled her eyes.

The 5 men rose in confusion for they had no idea as to why they were here.

"How can we be of assistance?" asked one of the men.

All three kids looked at each other and then to Katara.

Katara stepped forward

"Fire Lord Zuko's half brother Tezu is going to unleash a terrible force on the world. We need you to warn the other Nations." explained Katara vaguely as she looked a little lost.

"How do you know this? And how do you know about Tezu?" wondered one of the Sages in disbelief.

"Zuko told us. And Ozai told him. Ozai apparently said that he had a back up plan. Something to fall back on if he were to lose to the Avatar." explained Sokka in a little more detail.

"What is this said fall back plan?" wondered the Sages who were now beyond belief.

"Energybenders. An old civilization called Nengyuon. Tezu plans to use the Energybenders to steal the world's bending I think. It will leave us powerless." explained Katara as she closed her eyes at the terrible thought.

"We understand. We will warn the other Nations. The war starts now." announced the Fire Sages as they walked away.

The three kids walked away and back into town.

"So I guess we leave now huh?" asked Katara who seemed a little disappointed.

"Yeah. We gotta get you guys home first before I can head to Kyoshi." explained Sokka as they walked up to the palace.

It was quiet in the Palace. Katara didn't like that you could practically hear your own echo if you yelled loud enough. But then she saw it.

Aang's glider was resting against the wall..

"Sokka! Did Aang forget his glider?" shouted Katara in hope.

"No he took it with him.." Just then Sokka had turned around and saw the glider.

Katara took off like a rocket towards her room. She whipped the door wide open..

There he was.

"Aang"

Aang turned around and picked her up and swung her around. He fell on the bed with her, both smiling.

Katara was so happy that he was back. Even though it was less then a day. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him...

"How?" wondered Katara

"We had to bring Iroh back here so he could assume position as the Fire Lord. We had realized he had no way off of Ember Island so.. we came back." smiled Aang as he continued to embrace her in his arms.

"How are we ever going to survive no being together for over a week?" laughed Katara as she kissed his cheek.

"We will make it. I know **WE** can." whispered Aang as he closed his eyes.

"And don't worry. The Southern Water Tribe isn't too far from the Fire Nation! So we may be seeing each other a lot quicker than we originally thought." smiled Aang as he broke the hug to gaze into her eyes.

"Okay." whispered Katara

She then slowly moved her head in. Her soft lips gently touched Aang's.

Aang returned the kiss and laughed.

"I'm leaving tonight. So lets be together for as long as we can until then.."

* * *

"Lets go men! Everything has to be ship-shape for the Emperor!" shouted a Fire Nation General.

Soldiers were scrambling back and forth, worrying about the what the Emperor would do if something was wrong.

Then.. he appeared..

"Men! We have come such a long away in these two years of training! And It's finally time to punish the those who have betrayed us!

The army let out a large battle cry.

"When do we attack Emperor Tezu?" wondered the General

The Soldiers listened intently as they were eager for battle. Eager to show their power.

"We attack at dawn!"

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Clffhanger! Again! lol please Read and Review! Thank You!

Next Chapter: Aang leaves (Duh)


	11. Author's Note 3

Hello everyone!

I am terribly sorry that I have not updated in the past few days/weeks. My life had been busy with parties and packing for Florida (leaving the 5th and returning the 16th).

My Friend, Stevey414 and I are currently training to challenge the world record for fastest 100% completion of The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time and we are also training to challenge the world record for fastest glitched any% run of The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. This has taken up a major chink of my life lately as we are trying to get noticed worldwide. Not for the fame but for the honor and happiness that it will bring us to be the best Ocarina Of Time players on the planet lol

I expect to either update...

Today (July 28th)- Not Likely but maybe as I might be going to Stevey414's house to train for the World Records.

Tomorrow (July 29th)- Also not too likely because if I sleepover Stevey414's house then we will end up staying up all night to complete Ocarina Of Time as practice. So I will be extremely sleep deprived and probably won't be up to writing.

The Day After Tomorrow (July 30th)- Best Chances are here as I will not have anything going on.

So expect a Friday update at the latest and a today update at the earliest!

I have decided to give you a quick preview to what's going to happen next chapter.

Aang/Zuko- Search For The Lion Turtle and have an Important Conversation

Katara/Toph/Sokka- Head to Gaoling to send Toph home to her parents for a short time.

Ok so much more is going to happen! I just wanted to give you a quick low down on what to expect. Now for the real preview!

* * *

_Outside The Fire Nation Royal Palace_

"Come on Aang! We have to go! The sooner we find this Lion turtle, the sooner you can be back with your girl friend." explained Zuko as he climbed aboard Appa.

"You know you could just call me Katara." laughed Katara as she turned her attention back to Aang.

They were hugging. Hands intertwined. Eyes locked..

"I'm going to miss you.." whispered Aang as he pulled her closer to him.

A single tear fell from Katara's eye.

"I'll think about you everyday. Come home soon okay?" cried Katara as she kissed Aang's cheek.

She just said Home!

Home..

She really cares about me..

Aang began to cry. Not in pain though. In Happiness..

"I love you Aang." smiled Katara with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too Katara..."

With that, Aang Airbent his way on top of Appa.

Katara walked into the War Balloon.. not taking her eyes off Aang's..

Appa and the War Balloon both took off. Heading in opposite directions..

Aang and Katara waved good-bye to each other. When they were both out of each other's eyesight, they sat down, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Give the signal.. I'm going home!"

"You heard him! Put the ships into full gear! We are heading to the Fire Nation!" announced the General who then walked to Tezu's side.

"Umm sir? What are we going to do when we get there? I know that I don't know much about the ancient ways of Energybending but... isn't it a long process?" asked the General in fear as he began to sweat.

"The process is actually unseen by all others except for the doers. When my father as stripped of his bending, only the damn Avatar and himself could see what was going on. For everyone else... Time was frozen. That's the beauty of Energybending. There is almost no way to defend yourself unless your extremely spiritual."

"Thank you for clearing that matter for me sir." The General bowed and walked away.

* * *

_Okay! Tell me what you think in your reviews! I know there is not much to review but I still appreciate it and it only makes me update faster! Thanks!_


	12. And So We Begin

**Redemption**

**Chapter 8: ..And So We Begin**

A/N: Thanks Everyone! Kataang moments will drop in these chapters but I mean there will still be some like when they are thinking of each other lol

* * *

_Outside The Fire Nation Royal Palace_

"Come on Aang! We have to go! The sooner we find this Lion turtle, the sooner you can be back with your girl friend." explained Zuko as he climbed aboard Appa.

"You know you could just call me by my real name." laughed Katara as she turned her attention back to Aang.

They were hugging. Hands intertwined. Eyes locked..

"I'm going to miss you.." whispered Aang as he pulled her closer to him.

A single tear fell from Katara's eye.

"I'll think about you everyday. Come home soon okay?" cried Katara as she kissed Aang's cheek.

She just said Home!

Home..

She really cares about me..

Aang began to cry. Not in pain though. In Happiness..

"I love you Aang." smiled Katara with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too Katara..."

With that, Aang Airbent his way on top of Appa.

Katara walked into the War Balloon.. not taking her eyes off Aang's..

Appa and the War Balloon both took off. Heading in opposite directions..

Aang and Katara waved good-bye to each other. When they were both out of each other's eyesight, they sat down, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Give the signal.. I'm going home!"

"You heard him! Put the ships into full gear! We are heading to the Fire Nation!" announced the General who then walked to Tezu's side.

"Umm sir? What are we going to do when we get there? I know that I don't know much about the ancient ways of Energybending but... isn't it a long process?" asked the General in fear as he began to sweat.

"The process is actually unseen by all others except for the doers. When my father was stripped of his bending, only the damn Avatar and himself could see what was going on. For everyone else... Time was frozen. That's the beauty of Energybending. There is almost no way to defend yourself unless your remarkably spiritual."

"Thank you for clearing that matter for me sir." The General bowed and walked away.

Tezu stood on the point of his War Ship. Staring out at the sea.

"Soon enough Avatar... your life as you know it will come to an end!"

* * *

"So are you doing any better?" wondered Aang as he got up and walked to the back of Appa's saddle.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. We just need to concentrate all of our energy to finding this Lion Turtle and stopping Tezu." replied Zuko as a brief smile turned to a face of sheer determination.

Aang nodded his head in agreement and walked his way back up to Appa's head. The night was coming fast and soon enough they were going to have to land so Appa could rest for tomorrow's journey.

"Hey Zuko! You think we should stop at Ember Island to rest for tonight?" Aang shouted as he just sat down on Appa's fluffy head.

"Sure." said Zuko as continued to stare at the passing clouds.

They didn't have much to do or talk about for most of the ride to Ember Island. Things had gotten remarkably awkward between them since Azula's hanging. Aang couldn't believe at what Zuko had done but at the same time.. he could understand. She had killed his wife.. and child. Aang realized thathe would probably do the same to anyone who did the same to Katara..

"Katara" Aang thought in his head

Aang thought of ho tough it would be being away from her for about 2 weeks but he knew could do it. The biggest thing that worried him was that Katara could be attacked. Azula knew that are a couple so she could've contacted Tezu and told him to hunt her down!

"No that's the last thing I need to think about at a time like this. I just gotta keep my hopes high and continue to think of her. I can do this. We can do this."

Aang smiled and stared up at the starry nighttime sky.. wondering if Katara was doing the same..

Katara was looking up. Thinking of Aang. Praying that his journey be a safe one.

She thought to herself. "Staring up at the nighttime sky just isn't the same unless it was on Appa... or with Aang.." Katara sighed heavily.

Sokka got up. He had been lying down. Sokka had been feeling guilty for a few days now. Now was the time to apologize.

Sokka went and stood by his sister.

"We'll all miss him. Don't worry he'll be back soon." said Sokka with a smile as he put his hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"Thanks Sokka." smiled Katara as she continued to stare out at the dark sky.

"I'm sorry Katara."

"For what?" Katara worried and turned to face him.

"For being such a jerk to you and Aang. Especially Aang. I just couldn't bear to see my sister all grown up. I just wouldn't accept it to be true and I guess because I didn't accept it.. it lead me to constantly annoy you guys or get angry with you. I was a jerk to you guys and it was wrong. I never should have been so over protective. I should've known that you and Aang wouldn't do anything. Especially Aang for being a monk and all... and of all the guys in the world that I would want you to be with.. he's the one."

Katara started to cry. Her brother was finally accepting their relationship!

"You're a great big brother, Sokka." smiled Katara as she went to go hug him.

Sokka was relieved that Katara had forgiven him so easily. The hug broke and they returned to their previous positions with Katara staring into the night and Sokka standing beside her.

"You love him don't you.."

"With all my heart.." Katara finished as tears began to swell up in her eyes again.

"Well then you have my approval." said Sokka mysteriously.

Katara looked at him quickly, blinking the tears in her eyes away. "What do you mean?"

"For when you two get married. I just want to let you know that for whenever it happens, whether it be tomorrow or whenever, that it's 100% fine by me."

Katara blushed madly at the idea of Aang and her as Life Partners. For some reason, this topic was coming up a lot, whether it was in her dreams or in real life. "Thanks Sokka"

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Aang woke up early to start his daily workout routine. It contained of flying to the peak of the Island which helped Airbending, pushing and pulling the water at in the creek on the Peak which helped Water bending, Earthbending down the Peak to the beach which helped Earthbending, and doing 10 sets of Hot Squats and Fire Fists every time the wind blew across his face which helped Firebending. Finally after all of that, he would sit down and meditate to keep his Spirit strong which helped Energybending. It wasn't too bad today for there wasn't much wind and the water in the creek was calm. After he finished, he jumped into the ocean and relaxed for a good 20 minutes. Finally, Aang ran back to the house.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?" wondered Zuko without too much concern in his voice.

"I was working out and meditating." said Aang as he went to grab a piece of bread to munch on.

"Alright well we should get going. We have a lot of ground to cover today." explained Zuko as he went to grab his things from his room.

Within 10 minutes, They had departed.

_Meanwhile.._

The other part of the Gaang was coming up on Gaoling. Toph had began to get a little nervous about seeing her parents again, so Katara helped to comfort her.

"I'm sure they will understand Toph."

"You don't know them Katara! They couldn't understand me as an Earthbender so what makes you think that they will be more understanding of running away!" Toph shouted as she folded her arms and looked away for the Water Tribe girl.

Katara had no answer to that. She hadn't really thought of that. Well all she could do was hope for the best.

An hour passed and none of them had really spoken.

"There it is!" screamed Sokka in excitement.

You could Toph's house a mile away it was so massive. The Gaang landed and walked through the city. Katara kept a sharp eye for two particularly annoying boys who she wanted to put a good scare into. Sadly, she couldn't find them on the way up to Toph's house. Maybe on the way back though..

Katara's POV

We approached the house's enormous wall and that's when Toph told us to stop and go back. She didn't want us to be there for the reunion. I argued with her but that never works out to well. We said our good-byes as Toph entered the house. She told us she would send a message to us explaining what happened.

Well now it was just Sokka and I. We decided to start our trip to the Southern Water Tribe directly after we got something to eat.

Out of Katara's POV

Once they got their food, Sokka wolfed it down as usual and Katara just had a few bites for she wasn't too hungry.

Once they were finished, they boarded the War Balloon and set a course for the Southern Water Tribe. It was going to take about 3 days of flying in order to get there so they were gong to have to find something to talk about to pass the time. Sadly all Sokka ever wanted to talk about was food and himself so it was going to be a long trip home for Katara.

Aang and Zuko had been flying for hours now and they still hadn't caught sight of anything that looked like the Lion Turtle.

"Hey Aang, are you sure that the Lion Turtle has a whole freakin forest on it's back?" asked Zuko as he stared out to see as if looking at something.

"Yes Zuko I'm sure. Why do you want to know again? I've already described it to you." Aang replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Because I see something to the left of us. It's an Island, has a forest on it, and it appears to be moving." explained Zuko with a bit of cockiness.

"That's got to be it!" Aang screamed with excitement and yanked Appa's reins to head left.

They landed in a small piece of open "land" and got off to explore.

"Okay If you wind something that looks like a hexagon and is made out of rock, please tell me" explained Aang as Zuko and him split up to ensure that they were on the Lion Turtle.

After a few minutes of searching, they finally found what they were looking for.

"There it is!" Aang shouted in excitement. "This is where I meditated on the day of Sozin's Comet!"

"Alright well we didn't come here to connect to the Spirit World. We're here to talk to this thing so let's go find his head." said Zuko as he began to walk forwards to the front of the enormous animal.

They reached the edge of the Island and jumped into the water. Before they knew it, a massive paw was lifting them out of the water. The Lion Turtle had revealed itself to them.

"Welcome back young Avatar."

Aang bowed and introduced Zuko to the ancient beast. "This is Firelord Zuko. He is a friend."

"What do you intend to learn from finding me here today?"

"Please if you could tell us everything you know about Energybending again. A great danger has been arisen again and we must know all we can in order to stop it." Aang explained the situation to the Spiritual creature. They awaited his response.

"Energybending is the bending of all the energy in and around you. In order to preform this technique, you must be strongly connected to your Spirit. Once you steal one person's bending, you can never take bending away again.. unless someone attacks you. If you are attacked by an Energybender and they try to take your bending away, you can prevent this by fighting back and stealing theirs. Once you use Energybending, the form of bending becomes a mere defense mechanism only. The only problem with Energybenders is that they are almost always connected to their own Spirits extremely well. It is nearly impossible to defeat one unless you are the Avatar or an Air Nomad. That is why you, young, Avatar, were able to defeat your enemy. You were raised to be connected to the Spirit World and being the Avatar didn't hurt your chances. Now if you steal an Energybender's Energybending, that does NOT give you the opportunity to steal someone's bending again. You have one opportunity and nothing else. All it does is connect you to your Spirit even further. Now if you get your bending stolen from you, then you can never Energybend again. In order to maintain your ability to Energybend, you must always win in an Energybending battle. If you were to have lost against your enemy, young Avatar, you would have lost your ability to Energybend and your ability to Firebend. If an Avatar gets his or her bending stolen from them, the element that the stealer will receive is their native element. If your friend here were to steal your bending, then he would take Fire for he is Fire Nation. If an Energybender is born native to the Energybending civilization of Nengyuon, then they will steal only the Avatar's spiritual connections. In other words, the Avatar's ability to enter the Spirit World and the Avatar State. As an Energybender you can give a form of your bending to someone who has lost their own or if you want to enhance their own ability to preform their art of their bending, you can give them the bending form that is their native element. For example, if your friend here were to lose his bending you, Avatar, would be able to restore his Firebending but you could not give him a different form of bending. You could not give him Air, Water or Earth. Anyone on this Earth can learn Energybending if they want. They must be connected Spiritually to themselves and the Spirit World. I hope that this helps you on your quest young Avatar. Good luck."

With that, the Lion Turtle raised them to shore as they were drifting their the whole time that he was speaking. Appa flew off the beast and landed by Aang's side.

The Lion Turtle turned around and drifted away.

"That was a lot to take in." said Aang who seemed out of breath from the long speech he had just received.

"Well at least we are enlightened. Since we are back at Ember Island now, we should probably go in the house and plan out how we are going to go about telling the world this. Anyways, it's getting late." Zuko started his way up to the house and Aang followed shortly after.

They had decided to eat diner and practice their Firebending. While they were engaged in a battle, a messenger hawk flew to Zuko's arm.

"It's from the Fire Sages!" Zuko exclaimed in pure fear. He opened the letter.

_Dear Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang,_

_ We are sorry it took us so long to notify you. Tezu has attacked the capital. Your uncle made it out alive but the Royal Palace fell. Our soldiers had no way of defending themselves. One by one, they lost their bending. It was a horrible sight. Please notify the other Nations for we do not have too much time left._

_Please Save us again Avatar,_

_ The Fire Sages_

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think in your reviews! Thank you all!


	13. Author's Note 4: Vacation

Okay everyone I am terribly sorry I keep writing Author's Notes. I just felt it was necessary because I will be going away from Thursday, August 5th until Monday, August 16th. Hopefully I will update one last time before I go but the chances are unlikely.

What to expect in the next chapter of Redemption:

1. Reaction to the Fire Sages message

2. Katara and Sokka on the balloon.

3. A few unexpected surprises.

Haha not going to tell you too much :)

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited and subscribed to this story.

You all push me to write even further :)

Thanks


	14. Arrivals and Departures

**Redemption: Chapter 9- Arrivals and Departures**

A/N: I AM HORRIBLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME LIKE 1.5 MONTHS TO UPDATE! First I went on Vacation and then I was sick and on top of that I have school starting so it's been busy. It also didn't help that I wasn't in the mood to write. But here I am! Back to stay! I hope lol

Apologies:

Im sorry that the Lion Turtle was SO out of character. I just REALLY didn't feel like taking the time to think of a wise and informatic line for him to say. It would've been hard. Sorry

Sorry about the lack of action so far but trust me. It picks up.. a lot!

* * *

"Uncle's been attacked! We have to go help him!" Zuko shot into the house to grab his things.

"Zuko wait!" Zuko stopped.

Zuko turned back with a questioning look in his face.

"We need to warn the other Nations. I know how badly you want to protect him but he can fend for himself." Aang was being very wise in this situation. Warning the World of the incoming war was far more important than any individuals safety.

"No. I have to help him! Would you turn you're back on Katara!" Zuko snapped in rage at Aang's comment.

He hadn't thought about that. In the long run... would he pick the World.. or Katara? She meant the World to him but.. not to everyone else.

Aang had hit a true block in his mind. He had no idea what he would do if that time came. All he could do is hope that he was never put in that situation.

"I understand where you're coming from Zuko but..."

"We need to split up. You're going to drop me at the palace. You go warn the World." Zuko had an expression on his face that gave off that "Don't mess with me" vibe. Aang saw this and sadly agreed. He didn't want to split up. They were strongest when they were together and fighting as a team.

"Fine. I don't agree with you at all but fine. I'll drop you off at the Royal Palace. Then I'll hightail it to the South Pole to warn Chief Hakoda."

Zuko nodded in agreement and then stormed into the house.

Aang sat down and thought to himself, "How could everything have gone wrong.. and so quickly too.."

* * *

Sokka and Katara had landed in the South Pole that night. Hakoda was upset that Sokka had chosen to go to Kyoshi but he understood. Sokka wanted to leave that same night so that he could be there by the Morning.

"Bye Dad. I'll be home in a few weeks, I promise."

Sokka pulled apart from the hug with his Dad and then set course for the War Balloon. He had a relatively short Journey ahead of him for Kyoshi was only their Second stop on their original Journey.

Sokka hopped in and fired up the original engine to the War balloon. This War Balloon was the same style that was used in the Eastern Air Temple. No Firebending required.

Back at the village/ growing city, Katara was just settling in to her home. She hadn't been home in over a year! She had been to busy saving the world. Katara was recalling all the past times she had with her friends.. and boy friend.

"Aang." Katara said with a smile.

"Katara? Katara!"

"Gran-Gran!" Katara jumped to her feet and gave her Gran-Gran a hug. It was over a year since she had seen her.

"Promise me that when you go save the world again that you'll come for a visit! Or at least write!" Kanna laughed as did Katara.

"Of course."

_The Next Day_

Much had happened in that one night. Sokka arrived at Kyoshi and was greeted with much praise. Zuko was dropped off by Aang and Aang had set off to the Southern Water Tribe. It was amazing that only a month ago they were all sitting around a fire together. Not separated like they were now.

Aang was making Appa fly faster than normal for he was terrified about the possibility that Katara may have been... attacked. He tried to block the image out of his head, yet it kept returning against his will. There was only one cure for his daydream.. seeing her free.

Aang was only a few hours away from the Southern Water Tribe but to Aang each hour felt like a year.

_On Kyoshi.._

"I still can't believe that you came into my room, screaming might I add, at 4 AM just to say that you were here!"

"I thought you would like it!" Explained Sokka with his dumb look on his face as always.

"I'm only kidding. I just would've enjoyed it more if it wasn't while I was sleeping!" Suki explained in a joking tone.

Sokka smiled and laughed. He was so happy that he was with her again. It had been over a month since they had been together.

"So this Tezu guy you're telling me about seems like a big threat. Do we have a plan?" Asked Suki who had quickly switched the topic.

"Yeah we do. Aang and Zuko are going to talk to a turtle!" Suki just lookeed at Sokka with that "You're kidding right?" look.

_At The Water Tribe_

Katara was practicing her Waterbending non stop. She had to be perfect if she was to defend her own ability to bend. She thought to herself. Losing you're bending? That was the worst possible thing for her..

Suddenly Katara felt really guilty. She had forgotten about Aang. She was worried that she was forgetting him too quickly. She needed him.. even though it had only been a few days.

Katara took off her Mother's Necklace and stared at it. She had thought about giving it back to Pakku but she knew he would deny it. Katara couldn't wait to get a betrothal necklace of her own. SHe couldn't wait for Aang to give her one..

_A few hours pass.._

Katara didn't know what to do with herself. She had already practiced today. She had done any chores that she had and she had finished unpacking. So she had decided to just go sit near the water.

She stared out at the ocean.. hoping he was alright.

"Aang.. I wish I knew if you were okay.." Katara whispered softly while laying her head in her arms.

"Well why don't you just turn around and find out!"

Katara shot up faster than a bullet. She turned to see her love standing before her.

"Aang!" Katara ran up to him and embraced him in the most meaningful hug she could've given.

"I missed you.." Aang whispered into her ear.

Tears dripped down Katara's face. She was so happy.

Aang and her broke from the embrace and he took her hand. "Come on, show me around." Aang smiled

With that, they were off.

_At The Royal Palace_

Zuko stood before the large doors of the Palace. To his surprise, there were no soldiers to be found. Although the Palace was scarred as long as the city that surrounded it, there was no sign of Energybenders.

"Maybe they fled the scene." Zuko thought.

He walked up to the front door of the palace. He steeped in cautiously.

He slowly made his way to The Firelord's chamber. His Chamber.

He stepped in to find white flames burning around where the intruder sat.

"You're in my seat." Zuko said firmly.

"So you're legendary scar is real. Makes you look spooky." taunted the 15 year old.

"I don't care if you're family or not. You will end this madness or I will end it for you!"

"So quick to the point Zuko. Can't we just catch up?" The young man continued to make fun of Zuko. He was toying with him.

Zuko had had it. He leaped up at Tezu and kicked a fire ball right at him.

Tezu smiled. The fight had begun.

* * *

A/N: I know it was a little rushed but I'm worried that I'll lose you my fans if I wait any longer! The next chapter will be long and significant.

Problems I am aware of:

Yeah there were a lot of Scene changes. Sorry lol it was just that kind of chapter.

Some of you may not like that I'm having Zuko ad Tezu fight but trust me. I already have the next chapter planned out.

Yeah this was short. Lol

Please vote on who you think will win the fight! Tezu or Zuko! Put it in you're review! Thanks!


	15. One Falls One Joins

**Redemption: Chapter 10- One Falls.. One Joins**

A/N: I have been waiting to write this chapter since the beginning and now, I finally get to! Yes! Now to answer some question:

Yes this whole chapter has been planned out and ready to go for about 2 months. All I had to do was type it :)

I'm sorry to those of you who are disappointed in the outcome of this chapter but I feel that it's very good.

I listened to Goodnight by ZOX while writing this. The song didn't really have any influence on this chapter. Well it actually did if you really think about it.

This is one of those "Holy crap that was a lot of information" chapters. Yeah you may wanna get comfortable.

Also, I think I will be forced to lower my Updates to once a month due to Homework and my personal life. Sorry :(

* * *

Aang had gone for a early morning walk around the Tribe. He made sure that he didn't wake Katara while he left their room. She had been worried about him the past few days days. He hadn't been his normal, cheerful self lately. She thought it was because he was blaming himself for what had happened and what was happening. She decided to let it be for now.

_Later that day.. _

Katara had decided to go searching for Aang since she hadn't seen him all day. She set off for the outskirts of the City.

She had an idea where he was. It was almost like she could feel his presence calling to her. Katara was gradually getting more worried about Aang. While she knew he was alright, she was worried about where he was.

She had finally made it there..

The Fire Navy Ship that started this adventure..

_In the Village.._

Bato barged into the meeting room. "Chief Hakoda! I have received news from Earth King Kuei that the Fire Nation is pressing forward. How should we prepare?" Bato seemed to be out of breath.

Hakoda put down his breakfast with a troubled look on his face. It was too early to start war again..

"For now we just need to build up our defenses. We have very few troops and-"

"What about the Avatar? He is capable of fending them off for us!" Bato had a form of hope lingering in his voice.

"No. While having the Avatar is a huge benefit, we need to be able to fend for ourselves unless he someplace else. We need to gather all the men in the village and bring them to the meeting room. From their I will explain our situation. We shouldn't tell the whole village for we do not want to start a panic." Hakoda got up and left the room along with Bato.

_

* * *

_

_Off the coast of the Southern Water tribe.._

A small war balloon was making it's way to the village. The Balloon had a Earth Kingdom symbol on it and it appeared to be carrying only one person.

Aang had already walked around the village countless times when he noticed the War Balloon heading their way.

Hakoda was speaking with the men in the tribe and explaining that a strong defense must be built but he was interupted. "Avatar Aang!" shouted Hakoda

"Chief Hakoda, there is an Earth Kingdom War balloon entering the village." Aang explained with some form of question in his voice.

"Earth Kingdom War balloon? I didn't know that they made those.. but umm let them in. It could be more information on this impending war!"

Aang bowed to Hakoda and shot off to greet the newcomer. As he got closer, he began to make out a face..

It was a young man and he was about 17 years old. He had a green tunic on and white pants. His hair was blonde and he was wearing a green hat. Aang had never seen him before yet he had a familiar feeling to him.

The Balloon landed on the outskirts of the village and the young man departed his Balloon.

"Hello! I'm Tenzin of the Earth Kingdom! I assume that you are Avatar Aang?" asked Tenzin with a smile on his face.

"I am. Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe. Could you please state you're reasoning to coming here?" Aang didn't have much suspicion about him but he just wanted to know what this Tenzin guy was up to.

Tenzin looked down at his feet before answering. "I think we should talk about that while Katara is present."

"You aren't entering until I understand why.. wait what? How do you know Katara?" A sudden burst of confusion exploded in Aang's mind.

"Just as I told you before. If I could only have a few minutes of you're time." Tenzin bowed before Aang with a pleading look on his face.

"Alright. We'll talk. I'll go get Katara."

_In Katara's Igloo.. _

"Katara we need you." Aang said shortly.

"We? Who's we?" Katara was confused. She hasn't been needed much lately since the War was over and she didn't have to heal or fight.

"Just come with me." Aang grabbed Katara's hand and led her to where he was keeping Tenzin.

Tenzin was sitting quietly on the bed of the room, waiting for the two to come in. He had been waiting for this for such a long time and now he was finally doing his dream.. helping the Avatar.

Aang and Katara walked in and sat down on the opposite bed in the room. "Alright. What do we need to talk about?"

"This will take a while so you may want to get comfortable."

Tenzin was a little worried about whether the Avatar would believe him or not. All he had to do was prove that he was telling the truth.

"Okay, well first I'm going to tell you about my life. I was born into a strange family. I never knew my mother but I knew why I never saw her. When I was very young, my parents got into a major fight over my father's "Job" and it ended up getting very physical. So, they ended up filing for Divorce. After the Divorce, the Fire Nation Court System had to decide on who would receive custody of me. Seeing that my Mom was the one who started the fight, my father was given custody. My father's name is Taiyou and he-"

Aang interrupted Tenzin. "Taiyou? Isn't he the Sun Warrior Chief!"

"Yes. My parents always argued about his Job there. My father always said that it was his Duty as the son of a Chief to lead the Sun Warriors. My mother thought it was just an excuse for an easy job. After I was given to my father, I was brought up as a child of the Sun Warriors. I learned their way of bending Fire and I practiced it to the point that I can't get better. Even though my parents were divorced, they decided to visit each other every few years to check on how each one was doing. One day my father went to my mother's house and he noticed that there was a young boy running around. He couldn't have been much younger than Tenzin. She explained that his name was Tezu and that he was her child."

"Wait so does that mean you're half brothers with Tezu?" Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah it does. Every few years, my dad would tell me about my mom and Tezu. He told me what Tezu was like. From what he saw, Tezu was a gentle child. He was a nice boy. I never did get to meet my mother before she died. The doctor's said that they didn't know what could have happened to her."

Katara and Aang looked at each other with a guilty look on their faces for they knew of his Mother's real cause of death.. but they decided to keep it to themselves.

"But my dad did tell me a lot about her. She was a a pretty girl who cared a lot for her family. Her temper was poor but she could usually control it. She changed a lot after she left Dad and I. She went from loving a man who was pure to loving a man of pure horror. I don't care for her at all. She wasn't in my life and I'm happy about it. But I'm getting off topic so back to me.. after my Mom died.. Tezu began to act differently. I met him a few times and from what I saw.. he was a ruthless person. It's like my dad had been lying to me all those years.. but he wasn't lying. Fire Lord Ozai had twisted his mind to the point where Tezu didn't even know who he was anymore. Tezu enjoyed talking about death and torture while I enjoyed talking about games and excitement. We were polar opposites.. we still are."

Aang and Katara were starting to understand why Tenzin was telling them such a long story.

"So after Tezu began to act strangely, I decided to remain hidden within the Sun Warriors tribe. My life continued there and my father toldme stories of the Avatar. I didn't understand why he was missing. I had ran through the scenario thousands of times but I never understood it. I began to get obsessed with the Avatar. I became determined to find him so that I could help save the world.. but my dad didn't think that I could handle such a big responsibility. Then one day, you and Prince Zuko show up before us. Yes I was there during you're judgement. I was very impressed. You two were the first people that I ever saw who passed the judgement. After I started hearing rumors of the new War.. I decided to grab a boat to the Earth Kingdom. I then heard that the Avatar was in the South Pole. So I hitched a War Balloon and set off to find you. I knew that you will need my help in order to defeat Tezu. I actually think that it's possible to turn him back to the good side again! I think we just need to untwist his mind and show him the light!"

Katara was intrigued with this plan. She liked the idea of saving somebody from their own anger. Aang on the other hand had some doubt. He had seen the Fire Lord's work in action.. and from what he saw.. it was almost impossible to untwist one's mind.

"So I ask you this one favor.. may I join you and you're group in you're fight against Tezu?" Tezu had a nervous expression on his face.

"Of course! We will need all the help that we can get!" Katara exclaimed with much joy.

Aang liked and trusted Tezu, but he didn;t think that his plan was going to work. They needed a new strategy.

* * *

_Earth Kingdom Capital.._

Sokka and Suki had personally flown themselves to the Capital to help with the battle plan. The Mechanist was there as well and Sokka wanted to get working on some new inventions with him.

They arrived at dusk. The Earth King had sent them an escort to the Royal Palace. When they got there, they were greeted by Kuei, Bosco, The Mechanist and Teo. They instantly got down to business.

"Okay, so do we have any idea's on where Tezu is attacking next?" Sokka rubbed his chin while waiting for a reply.

"My guess would be either here or the Northern Water Tribe. If they were to attack here then we would need a massive defense. Now that I have placed that Dai Li and the Soldiers together in one army, we may have enough to hold our own against the enemy. We just need to ensure that the capital of each Nation is not taken over." explained Kuei who seemed more wrapped up in worldly conflicts than he previously was.

"That's true but why?" Asked the Mechanist as he scratched his head.

"Because if the Capital was taken over, then Tezu would have control of the government and we all know what happened in the Fire Nation when their government fell."

"Wait what?" Sokka seemed lost on the subject.

"After the slaying of their Fire Lord, the government collapsed. Now the entire Nation is in a state of panic." Kuei looked down to his lap in thought.

"Oh I knew that. After Ozai was taken down, everything blew up! At least they have Zuko now." Sokka looked quite relieved.

"Umm Sokka.. didn't you hear?" Kuei asked carefully..

"Hear what?" all worries that Sokka previously had had just rushed back into him at full force.

"Fire Lord Zuko was killed by Tezu two weeks ago.."

* * *

A/N: Oh no! If you got the Zelda reference please review and tell me about it! Also Read and review it! I want good feedback on this chapter!

Things that were explained:

- Tezu clearly won the battle

- Now we understand why Aang is so upset

- Tenzin

Things that screwed everything up:

- Tenzin- If you have been paying attention to recent news, this is the name of Aang and Katara's son in the new mini-series called Avatar: The Legend of Korra! Now here is where things get screwy. Why would I name a character in this story Tenzin if he isn't Aang's son? Tell me what you think in you're review!


	16. The Duel Of Fates

**Redemption: Chapter 1- The Duel Of Fates**

A/N: Sorry I waited until Halloween but I have been so busy. School has been brutal and constant socializing messes up my time to write! But here I am! As promised I am updating once a month!

* * *

Zuko kicked an large ball of flames at Tezu who reacted quickly.

Tezu leaped into the air and launched streams of fire from his wrists.

Zuko ran forward into the flames, taking control of them and making them his own. He lashed out two fire whips and began assaulting Tezu.

Tezu had just landed and was caught off guard. He slammed the ground as the fire burned over his skin.

"Impressive" laughed Tezu as he leapt back to his feat. "But that won't be good enough!"

Tezu propelled himself toward Zuko, smashing both of them to the floor in the process.

Tezu prepared a final strike but Zuko blocked his shot and kicked Tezu off of him.

"You have improved Tezu. Sadly this won't end in the same way that out sparing matches did when we were children... One of us will die."

"I had forgotten about that. The good old days when you were on the side of the true heroes!" Tezu got up and walked around.

"Do you truly believe that Tezu? Do you not see what you are doing to this world?" Zuko had just hatched an idea while continuing to pace around the room.

"Of course I believe it! The other nations betrayed us! My father was the only true Firelord.." Tezu's voice darkened.

"How did we betray you and how is your father the only true Firelord?" Zuko had taken side with that last remark. He had just shown that he was no longer a part of the Dark ways of the Fire Nation and he didn't call Ozai his father.

"My father? He is your father too whether you like it or not!" Tezu snapped through laughter. He continued to mock Zuko.

"No he is not. Iroh is my father. He is the one who has always been there for me!" Zuko was starting to lose control of his anger.

Tezu smiled. His plan was working.

"Hehehe that's it Zuko.. use your anger! Your rage! Unleash your inner beast!" Tezu was trying to get Zuko to remember his old customs.

"Never. I stopped that madness of unleashing my rage for fueling my Firebending. It's not the true way." Zuko continued to circle the room with Tezu.

"Madness? Hahaha! Ah that stupid Avatar has gotten you hasn't he! Hehe he is a joke! He will not stand a chance against my superior bending ability!" Tezu had a confidence in him that Zuko lacked.

"My have you changed. You once told me that you and I were going to become heroes of the Fire Nation when we grew up. Looks like you betrayed yourself." Zuko knew that he was getting to Tezu.

Tezu frowned. "I was pitiful back then! I hadn't learned how to use the Dark side of Firebending! My father taught me that!" Tezu's frown had transformed into an evil grimace.

"You are pitiful now. You have allowed your father to twist your mind until.. until you became the very thing that you swore to destroy." Zuko knew that this would only anger Tezu.

"I was young and naive. I swore to destroy anyone who opposed the Fire Nation! I am holding true to that statement if anything!" Tezu let out a fireball from his mouth.

"Tezu.. you ARE opposing the Fire Nation! Think about this. Did you ever see yourself when you were a child as a killer? What would your mother think of you now?" Zuko smirked in achievement. He knew that he just pinched a nerve.

"My mother has nothing to do with this!" Tezu sprang forward towards Zuko. Zuko quickly repelled his attack and sent Tezu straight into a pillar in the room.

"Your mother has everything to do with this. If your father hadn't killed her then maybe you wouldn't be who you are today. Maybe you would be enjoying the peace that the Avatar had bestowed upon you. But no.. because you decided to follow the dark path.. your the one leading the invasion to destroy all peace." Zuko knew that if he made Tezu any madder then he wouldn't stand a chance against Tezu. It was a chance he had to take.

"My mother was weak and worthless!" Tezu's eyes were glowing with sheer hatred.

"Is that really what you think?" Zuko was playing mind games with him now.

"That does it!" Tezu launched towards Zuko in a fiery rage. Zuko attepted to fend him off but he couldn't. It was too much for him to handle.

Zuko was slammed into the wall and was repeated smashed by blows from Tezu.

Tezu then released Zuko suddenly. Zuko fell to the ground and gasped for breath.

"I'm done playing your mind games. So now.. I'm going to give you to ponder over before you die.." Tezu signaled a soldier that was standing near the entrance of the palace.

"Bring her in!" The Soldier shouted too the men below him.

Suddenly.. Zuko heard water. Not just a little bit but what sounded like a tidal wave.

Then, a medium sized figure entered the room on a wave with four troops running behind.

Zuko looked closer.

The figure was a girl. He couldn't see much of her face but from what he could see she was wearing all black, had long brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes..

"Katara?" Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing. If he was correct, It was Katara who was working with Tezu!

The waterbender stopped in her tracks. She quickly placed her arms in front of her and made many fast motions.

Zuko then realized that he was no longer controlling his body! It was being controlled for him!

"How do you like being Bloodbent on Zuko?" Tezu laughed for he was about to see the best show in town. Zuko's execution.

Zuko panicked. He had no idea what to do! He had no control over any muscles in his body! All he could do was watch.

The four men ran to Zuko. They were now surrounding him. They positioned themselves in a way that Zuko had never seen!

Each one was holding Zuko's head and heart! Zuko thought to himself "What could they possibly be doing!"

Then.. two beams of light were sprayed into the room. Blue and Red.

Zuko's will was holding strong against the wills of the four men. That was until.. Tezu stepped forward.

"Zuko! Remember how you let your mother down? She is all gone and it is all your fault!"

Zuko fought against his own mind now. Not only did he have to keep his will in check but he also had to deal with one of his inner turmoils that has been eating away at him for years!

Amazingly, he was holding strong. The blue light began to push forward and consume the red light.

Tezu saw that he was about to lose.. then.. he thought of his finishing sentence.

"It is because of you that she is DEAD!"

Zuko's heart sank. In those few seconds of doubt he lost control. The red light flushed out the rest of his blue light and he consumed.

It was over. Zuko had lost his bending and his will. He looked at the waterbender in pure terror for he couldn't defend.

She stepped forward and raised a thin, sharp disc of ice. She took her stance.

Zuko closed his eyes one last time.

"Why Katara?" he thought to himself.

The waterbender made the motion. The disc propelled towards Zuko's neck.

It sliced through him with ease. the disc came out of his neck, bloody and gory. It smashed the wall and shattered.

Before he died though.. Zuko said one last thing..

"I'm coming home Mai."

* * *

A/N: Not much to say. I made the convo between Zuko and Tezu resemble the convo between Obi-Wan and Anakin. If you picked that up then great job! Please review! I want to hear your theories!


	17. Just A Taste Of What's To Come

**Redemption: Chapter 12- Just A Taste Of What's To Come**

A/N: Yes I know this was an extremely fast update! I was in the mood! Enjoy!

Clearing the Plot up for you:

Chapter 11 took place 2 weeks before Chapter 10

Chapter 12 Takes place 2 weeks after 11 and a day after 10

Got it? Good!

* * *

_That morning.._

"Hey Aang!" Katara came running towards Aang who was standing by the ocean.

"Hey Katara!" Aang said excitedly as he turned to greet her.

"How are you doing?" Katara asked this question cautiously and gently. She knew very well that Aang had been extremely shaken up by the loss of Zuko.

Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm doing much better. I think having a new friend might be what I needed!"

Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aang continued the embrace by putting his arms around her waist and gently touching his head to hers.

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying each others warmth before Katara finally spoke.

"Brr. Isn't it a little chilly out here?" Katara asked with a short giggle.

Aang laughed. "Yeah it is. Lets go inside."

With that they were off to the Igloo. Their Igloo.

When they got inside Katara sat down by the fire and Aang went to look through some old letters that he had gotten from Sokka. He laughed at each one for they were obviously hilarious.

Then suddenly, Tenzin had burst into their room. "I'm so sorry to barge in like this Avatar Aang but it's urgent!"

"It's fine!" Katara said with a greeting smile.

"What's wrong?" Aang questioned as he placed the letters in a box and stowed it under the bed.

"Fire Nation ships have been spotted off the coastline!"

Aang's heart sank. "Sokka said that they were heading for the North Pole!"

"It was just a diversion! The real attack was planned for here!" Tenzin was out of breath for he had never engaged in true combat before.

Aang and Katara looked at each other. Both of their faces were pained.

"Lets go." said both Aang and Katara in unison.

The whole village had lined up, prepared for battle. Luckily, many of the Waterbenders from the North Pole had come down here to help with the reconstruction. They were still greatly out numbered but they were willing to take anyone who was willing to defend against the Fire Nation.

Ten large Fire Nation ships approached the coastline. Each one with two flags.

One was the Fire Nation flag.

The other was green with a picture of the world. That must've been the Energybender's insignia.

The ships hit coastline. Their hatches began to open and steam poured out of the hatches. Energybenders and Firebenders poured out of the ships.

The Water Tribe was outnumbered greatly! almost 5 to 1.

Aang had just made it to the scene. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Lights with the colors red and blue were everywhere! People's bending was being taken back and forth!

For the most part it seemed like the Water Tribe was keeping their bending for their wills were at their strongest right now.

Katara and Tenzin rushed into battle. Tenzin launched a fire ball at a group of soldiers. Striking them down with ease.

Most of them seemed to be fleeing at this point. Was this even an attack?

By now there was only one ship left! It was loading it's troops and evacuating!

As it left, the Soldiers of the Water Tribe let out a cry of victory! All but Aang cheered.

Aang thought to himself. "Somethings wrong. They wouldn't just come and then leave."

Aang walked into the new training arena that was built. It was large and perfect for battle. He stepped into the center of the arena.

Suddenly he felt the darkness that was surrounding him.

"So we meet at last Avatar."

Aang turned quickly. He couldn't believe his eyes. The person standing before him could only be one person.

"Tezu."

"What no hello?" Tezu laughed as he began to pace around the Avatar.

"You killed Zuko." Aang grew angrier each second.

"Who me? I would never do such a thing. But your girl Katara on the other hand.." Tezu smiled for he knew this would get Aang to attack.

_**(For maximum enjoyment, Start the Song "Anakin Vs Obi-Wan" now)**_

"What! No! Katara wouldn't do something like that! You're lying!" Aang leapt towards Tezu.

"Come get some!" Tezu shouted as he pressed forward as well.

With that, the battle had begun.

Aang started it off by launching a large gust of wind into Tezu.

Tezu retaliated with a vertical kick that launched a stream of fire towards Aang.

Both of them dodged in perfect unison.

Aang summoned a large wave of water and pushed its tide towards his opponent.

Tezu placed his arms in front of him and summoned two rockets of fire that were now shooting out in front of him.

The wave approached with great velocity. It ran right over Tezu.

But to Aang's dismay, the rockets of fire had evaporated the section of the wave that was projected to strike Tezu.

Tezu flung himself towards Aang with great speed. He prepared a small ball of fire in his that he was going to use to finish the Avatar.

Aang sensed this and fought back with a massive fire ball of his own aimed directly at Tezu.

Tezu jumped above it and propelled himself toward Aang.

Aang rolled out of the way and shot up a piece of ice towards Tezu.

Tezu was smashed right in the stomach. He got up slowly.

"Avatar you will soon be dead!" Tezu shouted in rage.

"I don't think so!" Aang shouted as he launched a large gust of air at Tezu.

Tezu was struck again. Aang was winning the battle.

"It's going to take more than a little bit of cold air to defeat me Avatar!"

Aang gazed at his strength. How could he beat somebody who was toying with him?

Tezu jumped to his feat and launched a stream of fire towards Aang.

Aang did the same.

The fire met in a massive explosion...

Both were equal in strength. Neither of them could gain the edge. That was until Tezu shot Aang with a blast of fire from his mouth.

Aang smashed the ground. He put a hand to his face. He was badly burned.

"Come on Avatar! Is that all you've got!"

Aang leapt to his feet. He launched himself towards Tezu with all of his might.

Tezu pushed him away with ease. Giving them some room between each other.

**_(Start the Song "Battle Of the Heroes" here for maximum reading enjoyment) _**

"Your weak! If you believe that you can stand a chance against somebody who is equal in strength with the sun then you are quite confident!" Tezu began to toy with Aang as he did with Zuko.

"The sun! How!" Aang seriously doubted that he was as strong as the sun.

"You fool! Did you not know? The Energybenders can transfer the bending that they received into me! Only as long as it's always the same element being transferred. With each Firebender losing his strength I gain more! There is no defeating me!" Tezu Laughed maniacally

Aang had enough. It was time.

His eyes and tattoos began to glow. He had entered the Avatar State.

He rose above the ground. He took the same form that he did in his battle against Ozai.

Tezu looked upon him in pure horror. He had completely forgotten the Avatar's true powers.

Aang was about to strike.. but suddenly.. someone blocked Tezu from his sight.

It was a girl. She had long brown hair, medium size and big blue eyes.

"Katara!"

With that Aang fell out of the Avatar State. He stared upon the figure who appeared to be Katara.

Suddenly, She attacked him.

She raised her own tidal wave of water and launched it in Aang's direction.

To Aang's disbelief, the girl was a Waterbender just like Katara. Aang thought to himself. "No.. it can't be her!"

Aang refused to fight. He kept evading all of the girls attacks.

Tezu shouted. "Fight you coward!"

Aang replied. "You're the coward! You won't even fight me!

But then the girl appeared by Aang's side.

He tried to get a close look but she attacked too quickly.

She continued to fire shards of ice at him in the hope of one of them striking him.

Aang continued to evade all the attacks. He had to survive but he couldn't kill or injure her either.

The girl grew angry and started to increase the rate at which she shot the ice shards at him.

It became much harder for Aang to dodge for he had never faced a Waterbender in combat before!

Several of the ice shards pierced his skin.

Within seconds he was a bloody mess. He could barely stand up.

Aang soon had to make a decision.

He had to abandon the idea of the girl not being Katara. If it was her then he couldn't attack.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tezu fleeing the arena. Aang chased after him but the girl stopped him. She encased him in a block of ice.

He smashed it and followed her. She was now fleeing the arena as well. Aang could only pray for one thing. Don't let the girl be Katara.

Tezu had just boarded the ship that had returned to the coast. He turned to watch Aang chase after the girl. "Stop denying it! You know that it's her! Let your rage and anger out!" Tezu screamed in laughter.

But then she jumped into the water and disappeared. The ship took that as the signal to leave.

Aang was watching the ship flee away from the Southern Water Tribe when someone grabbed him.

**_(End all Music Here)_**

"Aang! Oh my goodness I was so worried!" Katara said with tears streaming down her face.

Aang didn't say anything. Instead.. he investigated her. He checked to see if she was wet or if she had close on underneath her Water Tribe coat.

"Aang what.. are you doing?" Katara was very worried all of a sudden.

"Where were you during the attack?" Aang snapped at her.

Katara jumped in surprise. "Aang.. What's the matter..?"

"Where were you!"

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She began crying even more. "I was with my Dad okay!" With that Katara ran off to her room.

Aang stood there. Motionless. Then he thought of something.

"I'll go ask Hakoda myself. That will tell me if she is lying or not."

Aang walked into the meeting house. He was greeted by everyone with excitement and joy but all the people soon understood that he meant business.

"Chief Hakoda. Was Katara with you during the attack?"

"Umm yeah she was with me throughout the entire thing. Her and Tenzin were. I stayed near her so I could ensure her safety." Hakoda said this with confidence and confusion.

"Was a point where you were separated?"

"Hmmm well i think for maybe a very short time. She had gone inside her Igloo and I went to the meeting room. About ten minutes later I then remembered that I had forgotten to congratulate her on her bravery so I went to her room to talk to her. What's this about Aang?" Hakoda was very concerned for he knew the Avatar had been acting differently lately.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I asked. Thank you Chief Hakoda." Aang bowed and then left.

Aang walked towards Katara and his Igloo. When he got there he saw Katara crying on her bed.

"Katara. I'm sorry but I need you to come with me for one last thing." Aang said this with a hint of worry and concern in his voice.

"Why? Where are you taking me? Why are you acting like this?" Katara was so confused. Not angry.. but confused.

"I just need to know something. Now come on we have to go." Aang picked her up and brought her towards Appa who was right next door to their Igloo.

"Where are we going?" Katara wondered.

"Somewhere with a solid ground."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! If you didn't play the music that's fine but it makes the battle scene so much better! Well at least in my opinion:)

I hope you guys also understand why he is taking Katara to a place with a solid ground because as you can tell, that is very important.

Please Review! I'm really pining for 100 reviews so anyone who reads this please just tell me what you think! It only takes about a minute out of your life :)


	18. Author's Note 5

**Author's Note 5**

Just giving all of you a heads up that I may not update for a while. I am under extreme emotional stress and I am dealing with many life changing problems right now.

I will try to update even though these things are always burdening me.

I am sorry

~Matty J

Thanks for standing by me and my story


	19. Author's Note: Return

Hey Everyone!

After over 2 months without updating, I can gladly announce my return to the writing world!

All personal issues have been solved by my wonderful new Girl Friend Alli so please thank her and not me :)

I plan on updating between this and next week so be on the lookout for the next chapter!

and as a special treat I am going to make this the longer chapter yet! It will also be the most important to the development of the plot of the story!

Thank you for standing by me

~Matty J~


	20. Author's Note 6: Hiatus

Hey guys,

I'm afraid that I have some bad news. I'm placing the story on Hiatus due to lack of inspiration and will to keep going forward. I do intend on finishing the story at some point but I am not sure how long it will be until I finally update again.

If I get over 15 reviews on this note, I will go right back to writing because I will understand how badly you want me to keep pushing forward.

I am horribly sorry that I keep tricking you with Author's notes but I thought it would be wrong to just leave you guys hanging.

Well thank you for standing by me and my story. I thank everyone who has read my story.

I promise that I will finish it though. I just need some inspiration :)

BTW none of this involves my relationship status. My girlfriend and I are still going extremely strong. I just need some inspiration :

~Matty J~


	21. Standing Trial

Redemption: Chapter 13- Standing Trial

A/N: HEY GUYS! After over 4 months, 1/3 of a year, I am making my return to writing. Things have been tough and I don't have the time that I used to. I feel obligated to explain to you guy why I was gone for so long.

1. **Depression**- This started in late November and it didn't go away until early January. It was a very difficult time and if it wasn't for one special someone, I might still be in that depressed state.

2. **Lack Of Interest**- Not much to this one. I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. But this doesn't mean that I wasn't thinking of ideas for my story. i actually have the entire Final Chapter planned out and I know can honestly say that you guys will be like "Holy crap" when you read it. I don't ever boast about my writing or ideas but I am extremely excited about this one!

3. **Acquisition of a Girl Friend**- This is one of my major weekend time consumers (Not in a bad way sweetie). I generally spend a day of my weekend with Alli so it is difficult to find the time. I usually write from the time period of 11pm - 2am. By the time I get home from her house or by the time she leaves, it's about 11pm. So by that time I am tired out and I just want to go to bed. But I have decided that I am being unfair to all you Redemption fans out there! So I must push through it and write on the days that I am not with Alli. Of all the things that I thought would get me writing again, it was this one. In the end though it didn't really make me want to write again. I think it may have to do with the fact that I usually wrote while I was either saddened or upset about something involving the relationships in my life. And after I got a Girl Friend, I thought it would be more of a driving force. But what I discovered was that most of my romantic scenes were written off of ideas and hopes that I had for myself someday. But don't worry! I have figured out how to use my current relationship status towards improving my romantic scenes! So in the end you all get more Kataang! Hooray!

4. **Working towards a World Record**- Yes that's right! I, MattyJ, am working towards achieving a world record. The record I am trying to beat is the Single-Segment completion time for a speed run of _**The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time**_. I am currently decently far off but I have only done a few runs. In the end, I hope to break this record and become the best **_Ocarina Of Time_** player to walk this Earth.

5. **School**- Pretty self explanatory if you ask me. I've been hammered with work for a while and now that I am finally getting a small break from homework, I have decided to take the time out and write the next chapter to you guys!

Okay so I think that is about it! As promised hear is your chapter of Redemption!

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my amazing Girl Friend Alli. Thank you for always being there for me in my time of need. If it wasn't for you, I might still be depressed all the time. You've changed my life for the better in so many ways :)

* * *

_Outside the Fortune teller's Village.. _(Don't ask how they got here so fast. It just helps my story so deal with it :))

Aang jumped off of Appa. They landed in a small area just outside of the village. Aang looked up at Katara to see if she was ever coming off of Appa. After a minute, he saw her finally get up and jump to the ground.

"Let's get this over with." said Aang in a saddened tone. The last thing he wanted was to discover that his Girl Friend, his Katara, was a traitor to him and more importantly, her Nation.

"Aang, can you please explain why we are here first?" Katara was worried for Aang. Something about him was off.

Aang paced back and forth. A gentle breeze had picked up just before he spoke. "Sit down" he commanded to his love.

Katara did as she told. She figured that the sooner she got this over with, the sooner he could be happy and back to normal again.

"Where were you during the attack? Give me a full explanation." After saying this, Aang closed his eyes.

"Umm.. I was fighting along the side of my father and I was relatively close to Tenzin. During most of the fight though, I was tending to the injured warriors. I took a few to a healing tent right after the ships left and then I went to find you." Katara became nervous. She was worried of what Aang would say to her. She sighed heavily.

Aang let himself feel the Earth beneath him. Using the techniques that Toph showed him, he could tell whether Katara was lying or not due to the increase in her heart beats. To Aang's dismay, her heart rate increased. Aang's eyes shoot open.

"Katara tell the truth." he stated in a calm tone. He realized that he may have been coming on too strong. The wind picked up again just before Katara's reply.

"Aang, I swear that I'm not lying to you." Katara started choking up. She couldn't believe that Aang didn't believe her. She put her face in her hands.

Aang watched, painfully, as he saw the love of his life begin to cry. Aang walked over to her. "Katara, I need you to just relax okay? The more relaxed you are, the easier it ill be for me to tell if you are lying or not." Aang decided to approach her in a calmer manner this time. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Katara inhaled and exhaled multiple times. After she regrouped, she told Aang that she was once again ready for questioning.

"Okay Katara, I'm just going to come at you with the main question. Were you the one who defended Tezu in the Southern Water Tribe Training Grounds?" Aang realized that this may not have been the best approach to the problem, but he had no choice. He had to know.

Katara looked astonished. Her helping Tezu? Never!

Katara shook off all of the questions that were rattling through her brain at this moment in order to calm down. Katara said in a calm and easy voice

"No Aang. It was not me who helped tezu escape on the day of the raid." Aang closed his eyes once again to feel her heart beat.

Katara watched him closely. She looked for any signs of happiness or uneasiness. The suspense was killing her.

Just as Katara was about to speak, she noticed a single tear drip from Aang's eye. This could mean one of two things.

1. He was happy to discover that it wasn't her who helped Tezu escape.

2. He realized that it was her who helped Tezu escape.

Katara's mind was racing. She was thinking of every possible outcome of the situation. But her thoughts were soon interrupted by a movement by Aang.

Aang used his sleeve to wipe the tear from his cheek...

He began to smile.

Katara jumped off the ground and nearly tackled him. As they stood there holding onto eachother, Katara heard Aang whisper something into her hear.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I should've known that it wasn't you all along." Aang felt ashamed of himself for thinking so lowly of Katara.

Katara held him tighter. She never wanted to let go of him. "Don't worry about it Aang. I'm sure you have a very reasonable explanation for all of this." whispered Katara as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

The hug broke and Aang picked her up and carried her to Appa. With only two words, the Flying Bison was off. After flying for a good five minutes, Aang got off of Appa's head and moved up to the saddle where Katara was.

"I think it's time for me to explain my actions." Aang spoke to her in a soft yet concerned tone. Katara nodded her head, telling Aang that she was all ears.

"On the day of the raid, I ran to the Training Grounds, it was there that I encountered Tezu in battle. We fought for a while and he ended up burning the side of my face. It's not serious though and it can be healed after I explain the rest of the story." Once again Katara just nodded to Aang signaling that she understood. "After we engaged in battle for a bit longer, a brunette girl came from no where and started to defend Tezu. She was a Waterbender, like you, and she was a master, like you." Katara began to understand where Aang was going with this. "I quickly decided that I had no choice but to defend because I couldn't take the chance that that was actually you who was fighting me. Obviously I now know that it wasn't you but at the time it was difficult to tell. After Tezu began to flee, I chased after him. The girl attacked me some more but I broke away long enough to hear Tezu trying to convince me that it was you who was fighting me. After that the girl vanished into the water and the last Fire Nation ship aborted. I hope this explains to you why I was so upset and quick to take you here." Katara moved closer to him. She was now holding his hands. "Aang, I completely understand why you though it was me. I mean I would probably even think it was me. Tezu just tricked you into thinking I was attacking you. That was probably his reasoning to coming to the Souther Water Tribe in the first place." Katara squeezed Aang's hands tighter. Aang gazed into Katara's deep blue eyes. He felt so at peace whenever he looked into them.

"Thank you Katara." he whispered. Aang was so relieved to know that Katara understood why he was so radical before. Aang decided that he had to do something special for her to make it up to her for being so understanding.

"I love you, Aang." Katara spoke quietly as she moved to sit beside him. She laid her head on his left shoulder.

"I love you too, Katara." Aang smiled as he told her this. He thought to himself that just a year ago, they were just friends. But now... now they were more than that. What started out as just an incredible friendship blossomed into an amazing relationship filled with love and devotion. He couldn't thank her more for that. He leaned his head against hers as Appa made his descent towards the Fortune Teller's village.

* * *

_Outside the Fire Nation Royal Prison.._

A figure approached the prison. He wore a read cloak that boasted the Fire Nation Insignia on both the tip of the hood and the back of the cloak. The figure approached slowly and casually. To the person's surprise, the Prison was unguarded. This gave the person a great feeling of horror as he may have figured out why it is unguarded. When he entered the Prison, he removed his hood. It was Iroh.

Iroh approached the main room which held all of the records and prisoner information. He searched rapidly until he fount what he was looking for.

Iroh didn't need assistance in finding his way around this place. He was well aware of what it was like. Iroh descended down a few flights of stairs into the basement. The very bottom floor only held one cell. The cell that held Phoenix King Ozai.

Iroh approached the cell. What he found though was exactly what he had feared.

The cell door was busted open.. Phoenix King Ozai.. was a free man again.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys what do you think so far! Aang and Katara are happy again but Ozai has escaped!

Things this Chapter has told us:

1. There is another Waterbending master out there besides Katara and she is batting for the wrong team.

2. Ozai is free

3. The chapter isn't over yet!

Keep reading!

* * *

_Back in the Fortune Teller's Village.._

After Appa landed in the center of town, they were greeted with applause from everyone. People were screaming of the return of Avatar Aang! The Savior of their town! After fending off all of the people, Aang and Katara decided to go out to eat at the only restaurant in town.

They walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand and were immediately seated. Katara commented on how it must be nice being the Avatar sometimes.

"It's nice but I'm not a real fan of the hero praise. Sure I saved everyone from the rule of Phoenix King Ozai, but in the end I'm just a normal kid. I shouldn't be treated as a god or deity." Aang pouted in his seat as Katara just thought about what he had said. Their waiter came and interrupted what Katara was about to say. They gave their orders and proceeded to talk for a bit.

"Sokka used to be fat when he was little?" Aang shouted in astonishment.

Katara laughed at his reaction. "Yup! He was a chubby boy. But he went through puberty and lost all of that baby fat. It's still amazing that he isn't fat though due to all of the food that he consumes during each meal!" Aang started choking on his water. He was having to much fun.

After their meal, they decided to attend a play based on the day that the village was saved by Avatar Aang. The play was entitled, Avatar Aang: Our Savior.

"I really hope this play ends up being better than the one we saw on Ember Island." Aang whispered into Katara's hear. She giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Well at least this time you can't get upset about them calling you my brother." Katara explained as Aang laughed. The play had just begun.

It started off with the scene where Aang arrived at the Village. They over dramatized it a bit but Aang thought it was decent. After that the showed the part where Aang comes back and tells everyone of the impending doom. Nobody listens and they just walk away. To Aang and Katara's surprise, Sokka was removed from the play entirely due to his negative attitude. They both got a kick out of that and they knew this was something that would really get Sokka upset. The play continued and it was at the scene where Aang was digging the trench. While in real life everybody was helping out, this version had Aang doing it all by himself. Aang thought his stage actor was a bt too old to be playing him but at least it wasn't a girl this time. The play concluded after Aang saved the town and flew off on Appa with Katara and Momo.

After the play, Aang thought that it would be a good idea to spread out a blanket on top of the volcano and lookup into the nighttime sky together. Katara jumped at this idea and practically ran to Appa with Aang. Appa flew them up to the top of the volcano where they just sat, watching the stars.

"I'm so lucky to have you Katara. I really couldn't find a more beautiful girlfriend." Aang grabbed Katara by placing his arm over her. Katara looked into his stormy gray eyes. She always got lost in them every time she stared at them.

"Thank you Aang. That means so much to me. You're such an amazing guy. I don't care if you're a little bit younger than me because you have an attitiude and maturity level much higher than most kids your age." Katara grabbed himand pulled him into a deep kiss that seemed to go on forever. Aang always found himself getting lost in her kisses. As they finished, they laid down next to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

_Over in Ba Sing Se.._

Sokka was helping the Council of 5 form a battle strategy for the war. They had come up with a three part plan:

1. Defend:

-Continue to strengthen defenses in each major city and tribe.

-Ba Sing Se to work on a second outer wall.

-Northern and Souther Water Tribes to create massive ice fortresses.

-Rest of Earth Kingdom to build up defenses around their cities and towns.

2. Evacuate (if Necessary):

-Due to the low supply of troops in both the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, once they are taken over they should evacuate immediately.

-Each Nation, city, town, etc. to move to nearest Air Temple (Will get there by War Balloons)

-The following Nation will retreat to the following Air Temple.

1. Northern Water Tribe- Northern Air Temple

2. Southern Water Tribe- Souther Air Temple

3. Ba Sing Se- Eastern Air Temple

4. Earth Kingdom- East and West Air Temples (Depends on location)

5. Fire Nation Protesters- Western Air Temple

3. Invade:

-After Evacuation, each Nation will gather their troops into one massive World Army.

-Attack on the Day of The Lunar Eclipse (Does not weaken anyone)- 3 months away

1. Lunar Eclipse DOES NOT hurt Waterbenders.

A. The moon isn't blocked out. The Earth is between the Moon and Sun which overall effects no one.

B. This is to trick the Fire Nation into thinking that the Waterbenders cannot bend

-Avatar to defeat Tezu and end war before it gets out of hand.

This is as far as they were able to get so far. Sokka missed his friends, but he knew that his assistance was needed here.

* * *

_On a Fire Navy Ship.._

"Good evening father." Tezu bowed to the Phoenix King as he walked over to his side.

"What's on your mind son." Ozai said in a curious but serious tone of voice. Tezu let the nighttime breeze pass before speaking.

"I want to know what the next step of your plan is. Only if that's alright with you of course." Tezu seemed to speak in much less confidence whenever he was around his father. Away from Ozai, Tezu could easily mock and smack talk anybody who opposed him. But whenever his father was around, he had less self esteem.

"I am glad you asked. As you know, we are stealing the bending ability from every bender on this planet or at least from every bender that we can. Well I've learned through some research that people who lose their bending cannot have offspring that have the ability to bend." Tezu instantly saw where his father was going with this. "If we are to steal the bending from everyone in the world, then the only people who could bend would be us! And there is one last part of the plan. If we steal the Airbending element from that wretched Avatar, then he will not be able to have any offspring that know Airbending. Even despite the fact that every Air Nomad can Airbend! Do you see what I am about to accomplish Tezu? I am going to rid the world of the Air Nomads once and for all!" The power and hatred in Ozai's force shocked Tezu. Tezu was all for the destruction of the benders.. but making a race extinct? That was a little too far for his comfort zone. But nevertheless, he had to support it or his father would banish him.

Tezu continues to think on the subject and he finds a major flaw in his fathers plan. "Father, what are you going to do about the regular non-benders? They can still have benders for kids. They have a lesser chance because neither are benders but they can still have children that can bend." Tezu had hoped that this would stop his father's plan but to his dismay, it didn't.

"Tezu I am well aware of the problem and I am working on a solution. Now go get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day. It's not like you invade Ba Sing Se everyday of your life right?"

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I hope this was good enough for my first time writing in a while. I tried to add more detail for all of you! This chapter had a little but of everything except for fighting. We had Kataang and plot changers. MAJOR plot changers. But thats how the story life goes! Please Review because I love your feed back so much!

A message to the viewers out there:

I just want to say thank you for standing by this story throughout the entire time that I have been away. I promise to update more frequently now. The more reviews and demand I get, the faster the next chapter comes out! Thank you everyone :D

~MattyJ~


	22. The Day Before War

A/N: Over 13 months to update…. Sorry about that.

**Redemption**

Chapter 14: The Day Before War

Aang woke up early that morning. He blinked his eyes a few times to get his vision in check. The young hero looked down at Katara, who was sleeping peacefully. Last night had been amazing. He was just happy that she had forgiven his behavior. He had been way out of line accusing her of aiding Tezu's assault on the Southern Water Tribe.

"I'm an idiot." He said while playing with Katara's long brown hair. He removed his arm from her waist carefully and proceeded with getting up. He stretched out his arms and legs, yawned once or twice, and pulled the blanket that they had been sharing over Katara more. After that, he walked down the hill they were on and into a large open field.

He sprawled himself out in some grass, letting the air currents pass over his body. The airbender looked into the sky, imagining his old life. Aang still missed those days. He still missed his friends, the other monks, and most of all, Gyatso. As he looked to the sky though, he could feel as though he was being watched. Aang knew that the Air Nomads were always with him, guiding him. He hadn't defeated Phoenix King Ozai alone. He had the help of his friends, the past Avatars, and his people. Aang smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"We'll do it again. I know we will."

Aang made his way back up the hill to where Katara was sleeping. She hadn't budged since he'd left. Aang gazed at her beauty for a few moments before walking over to Appa. His big, fuzz ball of a friend was tired of being on the ground. Appa snorted at Aang's presence. The snort caught Aang off guard.

"Okay okay! We'll go for a short ride!" Aang hopped up onto the beast and spoke his famous two words.

"Yip yip."

With that, they were off.

Katara jerked a bit after Appa and Aang's departure. She tried to go back to sleep, but to her dismay, she failed. So instead of failing again, she got up. The brunette looked for her little airbender but he was nowhere to be found. She eventually came to the conclusion that Aang had left with Appa. Whatever the reason was, she didn't care. She needed some alone time.

Katara walked into town where she was greeted with many hellos and good mornings. She made her way over to the Fortune Teller's residence and knocked a few times.

The Fortune Teller made her way to the door. It was still early and she wasn't open to do any readings until a few hours from now. She unlocked her door and opened it.

"Oh! Good morning, Katara! Come on in." Katara smiled and walked in. "What brings you here so early? Not a reading I hope." The Fortune Teller had given Katara many readings in the past and to be quite honest, she knew too much about this girl's future already.

"Oh no! I wanted to know if I could bathe here. I mean, traveling with Aang is great but bathing has become a rare thing when we are adventuring the world." Katara laughed and looked down to the floor.

"Oh of course you can! It's down the left hall, second door on your right." Katara smiled at her and made her way to the hallway. She found the bathroom and made herself comfortable. Seeing a bath that didn't need to be heated up was nice. Down at the South Pole, she always had to have Aang light a fire for her. She was always the first one up, so that made Aang the second one to be up. The waterbender turned on the hot water and dipped her foot in to see if the temperature was suitable. Once she was satisfied, she got in, savoring the hot feel on her skin. Oh boy did she need this.

Aang and Appa will still flying high above the clouds. About half way into their flight, Aang had jumped off and started using his glider. Appa would race him occasionally and would always win. Aang loved the freedom of the air. In the sky, he could do as he pleased. Nobody was trying to harm others, the world appeared safe, and life felt at ease. But deep down, Aang knew that this wasn't the case.

Ozai and Tezu are about to start another war and even though he is the Avatar, his power is limited. He can't possibly take both of them on. He's going to need help.

Aang smiled.

Just like before when he was in the grass, he knew that he would have the help of his friends and people.

With that, Aang remounted Appa and descended to their starting point.

Katara finished her bath a couple minutes earlier than she had expected so she decided to look around the market. Aang let her hang onto the money because he knew how bad he was with money.

The waterbender searched the stands for a gift for Aang. She knew that he felt bad about what he did yesterday. She didn't blame him, though. He's been under tremendous stress lately. He lost his best friend, the man he put in prison is ruling the Fire Nation again, and now there's some waterbender that looks like her that's trying to kill him. Life hasn't been very easy for her airbender lately. He needed a present.

She thought to herself. Fruit? No, getting him food would be stupid. A hat? No, he likes wearing his "arrow" in public. Clothes? Yeah right.

Katara had almost given up before she saw the perfect gift.

It was a necklace. But it wasn't just any necklace. This necklace had the air nomad insignia inscribed on it. The necklace was wooden and painted blue to represent the sky. The wind currents were painted white. It was meant to be worn with a real air nomad outfit. The village began making these necklaces in honor of Avatar Aang after he saved them from catastrophe.

Katara smiled to herself. It was perfect.

She gladly paid the man and took off in a hurry. She couldn't wait to show her boyfriend his present.

When Appa and Aang returned, Katara was already on the hill, under the tree. She was pretending to still be asleep. Appa landed with a thud let out a loud groan. "Appa! Quiet!" Aang yelled as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake Katara. Appa let out a smaller groan and Aang laughed. He got his glider off of the saddle and airbent a small current to make his landing gentler.

He walked over to Katara, laid down, and put his arm around her again. It was as if he'd never left.

Aang smiled and played with the waterbender's hair again.

"SURPRISE!" Aang jumped nearly twenty feet in the air. Katara got up, laughing.

"Jeez, Katara… you almost gave me a heart attack!" Aang exclaimed. Katara just continued to laugh at his reaction. "I got you so good!" She pulled him into a hug. Aang broke it off and resituated himself.

"So… how long have you been up?" said Aang who was still fixing his clothes. "For about an hour. I woke up and saw that you had taken Appa. So I decided to go into town and clean up a bit." Katara was folding up her sheets into small squares. She liked things to be organized at all times. Unlike her brother, who didn't bother with organization as much.

"Oh… alright. Where did you bathe? The Fortune Teller's home?" He knew her too well. Katara simply nodded her head and continued folding. Aang was leaning up against the tree they slept under, trying to pick something out of his teeth.

"Oh!" Aang jumped in surprise and looked over to her.

"And…" Katara was going through her small bag that Aang had given her a while back. "This!" Katara pulled out the Air Nation necklace that she had bought for Aang earlier today. "Wha… Katara!" Aang jumped to his feet and ran to her side. "How did you get this?" Aang took it from her hands. It looked just like the ones he remembered all those years ago. He ran his finger along the Air Nation insignia. He was beaming.

"A vendor was selling it in town!" Katara was beaming as well. She loved seeing Aang happy. "They started making them after you saved them from the eruption." Aang looked up. "But I didn't do it by myself. Everyone from the village helped to dig that trench. I can't take all the credit." He was always so noble and modest. Aang never liked to take credit for something that he hadn't done alone. Even when he did do something alone, he didn't like to be honored for it. He saw it more as fulfilling his duty as the Avatar.

"I know but you did provide the finishing blow that pushed the rest of the lava back! That's what people remember most." Katara was right. Whenever there was a big finally of some sort, the people would usually just remember the person who put on the show and not the people who contributed to make it possible.

"I may not like hero worship, but this is okay I guess!" Aang was satisfied with his new gift. He grabbed her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, Katara." He pulled her into a grateful hug. "You're welcome, Aang. Anything to make you happy." That last part had made Aang smile. Today sure was turning out great.

"We should probably get going. Your father and Tenzin are going to be getting worried." Katara agreed. They finished loading the gear up on Appa and took off within a few minutes. On the way there, Aang held Katara in his arms, reassuring her that he would always be there for her.

Tezu was pacing in his room. Over the course of the past few hours, he'd become dangerously confused.

"Do I really want this? Do I want to be the cause of death to so many innocent lives? All in order to gain what, more power?" He sat down in his chair and stared at the Fire Nation banner that was hanging in his room. "Is this how I want my nation to be remembered? As the nation that caused the end of the bending era for innocent, free citizens?" He couldn't believe what he was thinking. Why was he questioning his father's beliefs? This had never been a problem before, had it?

While Tezu was questioning his loyalty to his father, Ozai was dealing with some minor setbacks.

"What do you mean we have to delay the invasion?" Ozai was enraged. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted Ba Sing Se. Now.

"My lord, the other fleet was having engine difficulties. They had to wait for the night and repair it. They'll be here in a day." The general was shaking. He didn't like being the bearer of bad news, especially when he had to break the news to the worst tempered individual in all of the Fire Nation.

Ozai snorted a breath of fire out of his nostrils. "We aren't waiting for them. Proceed as planned." Ozai turned to walk away. "But sir-" Ozai whipped around and tackled the General to the ground. "Do you have a problem with that, general?" Ozai's bright yellow eyes were tearing the man to pieces. "No, No my lord! Of course not!" Ozai got up. "That's better." He stormed off, slamming the large, metal door behind him.

Ozai walked up to the front of the ship. Ba Sing Se was nearly in sight.

"Today, I'm going to do what you couldn't, Azula." Ozai laughed a little at the thought of her pathetic name. "I'm going to take Ba Sing Se." His face tightened. "Permanently."

They had made great time. It only took a few hours to return to the South Pole. When they landed, they were greeted by Chief Hakoda and Tenzin. Aang was right. They were worried.

"Katara! Aang! Where have you two been?" Hakoda was suspicious of their actions. He didn't like that his teenage daughter had left with a boy so quickly. Deep down, he knew Aang wouldn't do anything morally incorrect. But his fatherly instincts still made him cautious of the Avatar's actions.

"I'm sorry, Chief Hakoda. It was my fault. I took her and I didn't give her a choice." Aang had been dreading this conversation all day. How would he explain to his girlfriend's father that he suspected she was a traitor to them?

"You forced her to go with you? So, theoretically, you kidnapped her?" Hakoda's voice was rising. He didn't like the way things were sounding so far. "Well, I-"

"He had a surprise for me! He bought me this Air Nation necklace!" She moved closer to him and took his hand with hers. "He knows how I am always trying to be more like him and his people, so he wanted to give me a piece of their culture!" Aang couldn't believe it. She just lied to her father to protect him from having to explain his horrible actions.

Hakoda looked at them both. "Well, if that was it, then just don't do that again Aang. At least not without telling me first, got it?" Hakoda's glare had lessened. "Yes, sir. I promise." Aang put his fist into his other hand and bowed to him. Hakoda walked away and over to the main outpost. Tenzin took the new silence as a chance to talk.

"Sorry to bring you both back to reality, but we have a major problem on our hands." This wasn't news to Aang. Any day now, the self proclaimed Phoenix King would start a new war. They began walking towards the house that Aang and Katara were staying at temporarily. Well, it wasn't so much a house as it was a large igloo. When they got inside, they continued to strategize.

"Okay, so all we know is that Ozai is planning on starting a war?" Aang wasn't very happy with how little they knew. The war plan from Ozai wasn't even confirmed. They just assumed that it was going to happen anyway. "Yes. Right now, I believe our best move would be to head to Ba Sing Se and meet with your brother." The last part was directed at Katara. She nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, she thought of something. "Aang, should we involve Toph too? I know that she just got home in all but, don't you think she could help us?" Aang nodded his head in agreement. "She would want to help. I'll have your father send a letter tonight. We can't waste time by picking her up. It'll take us about a week to get there. Appa can only fly so fast." Aang let out a long sigh and walked over to the fire. He took a deep breath and exhaled a small amount of fire.

"That's true. In that case, we have to go tonight." Aang liked Tenzin's readiness and courage. He seemed able to take on any challenge. That would come in handy later on in their quest to stop Ozai and Tezu.

"Wait, who will protect the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara was worried about her home being attacked again. Aang got up from the fire and at back down next to his girlfriend. "This tribe has more than enough good soldiers and waterbenders to be able to fight off the Fire Nation if they were to attack. Don't worry, Katara, they'll be okay." Aang gave her a reassuring smile and a peck on the cheek.

"It's decided then. We leave tonight." They all stood up and nodded.

The rest of the night was quiet. Katara was busying packing and Aang was in a meeting with the tribe's military heads. Tenzin was, for the lack of a better word, bored. He walked around the recently rebuilt tribe, looked at a few interesting things, and even played with a few children. But when he retired to his quarters, he came to this conclusion. He missed home. He got in bed early that night, for there wasn't much to do. He let out a heavy sign and pulled the covers tight around him.

"The water tribe is not for me." Within minutes, he was out cold. Literally.

Tezu had been summoned by his father. In his state of mind, he wasn't very comfortable talking to him. He was afraid of hesitating about one of his father's ideas. Tezu tried to put it behind his as best as he could. He needed to be in perfect shape tonight.

Half way through the day, the Fire Nation army had been transported from the boats to airships. Tezu opened the door to the top of the airship and quickly found his father. Ozai was looking out at the great city that stood before him. Tezu joined him.

"Such a beautiful city… too bad it's under improper leadership." Tezu looked up at his father, wondering what was going to happen next.

Ozai raised his hand.

Tezu heard a catapult being prepared.

This was his last chance. He was close enough to his father. He could end this right now. It didn't need ot happen. He could be a hero!

"Fire!"

With those words, Tezu's chance had slipped away.

The catapult hurled a fire ball towards the city. It took about 6 seconds.

Then, it hit. The fire ball had smashed into the outer wall. There was no turning back now. There airships began firing at will as soldiers were readying for deployment.

Tezu shook any and all betraying thoughts from his head. This was what he was meant to do. He was ready to kill innocent people.

"Let's go." Tezu spun around, heading to the armory.

Ozai watched him go. He let out a long, sinister laugh.

The war had begun.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about my massive hiatus. I should be back for good. Thank you for sticking with this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated as always.

~MattyJ


	23. Here Goes Nothing

**Author's Note: Redemption**

Hey there guys. If any of you even care about this story anymore, I've got some good news and some bad news.

First the bad news: I have had absolutely no motivation to continue this story. I tend to start stories, get rolling for a bit, then zone out of them for a while. I sincerely apologize for that.

The good news: I'm rewriting this story completely. I love my idea but I presented it horribly. My chapters are poorly written and there are way too many character deaths. Also, half the scenes don't make any logical sense. So, I've decided to redo the story. There will be some major changes but the general plot will probably stay the same. I've had the ending and sub-ending planned out since a month after I started this way back when, and I'm really excited about it. I hope you all enjoy this. I'll be using this story as an outline for the remake/new envisioning of the story. For those of you that care, thank you. For those of you that don't I cannot blame you. I haven't exactly been reliable, and I'm sorry.

I'm going to begin the first chapter soon. Expect it in a week or so. The story will be titled Avatar: Redemption in order to differentiate. This story will be left up until I surpass it in the plot of the new one.

If you have any opinions on my plans, please review so I can know your thoughts. I'm interested to hera what you think.

You guys are the best,

MattyJ


End file.
